


A Voice in the Night

by LBellicose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Child Abandonment, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Talk, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/pseuds/LBellicose
Summary: Rey is fighting tooth and a nail to keep her full ride scholarship. She only has to pay for food and rent, but the cost of living it more than she can afford in New York. The two part-part jobs she has barely covered her cost of the rent, and nothing else.  Rose shares her secret job, one that has great pay and flexible hours, all she will have to do is talk. Rey is desperate and decides to give sexy bedtime talk a try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposted story, so If you have read it before thank you, but nothing has changed :)

Rey was entering her 3rd year of college. She had a scholarship that paid the tuition but nothing else. Her visa required her to maintain a passing grade, which she was a smart girl grade normally wasn’t a problem. The problem was she was working two jobs trying to cover the cost of materials and basic living expenses. 

And just failed her last test, she had left her job to go straight to class, she didn’t shower or change clothes. She walked in, sat down, and drew a blank. The last 20 hours felt like a burr that robbed her of any recollection of the material she had just spent the semester learning. 

She sat in tears in her little apartment she shared with two other girls Rose and Jessica. Certain she was going to lose her scholarship to be sent back to England penniless without hopes of any real future. Rose hear Rey sobbing, she knocked on the door, to check what was wrong. Rose listened to Rey, her arm wrapped around her friend. Rose looked at Rey contemplating; rather, she was going to share what she did for a living. 

“I might have a solution for you,” Rose said, choosing her words.

Rey look at Rose her eyes red rim, her cheeks still wet. “You have winning lottery numbers?” she asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“No, I wish,” Rose replied, smiling. “You know I work on the phones taking calls, right?”

Rey nodded, “I don’t think I’d be very good at selling anything.” 

“Um,” Rose blushed, “I don’t sell anything, I just talk to people. Specifically, I talk to men.” Rose glanced over at Rey to see if she understood what she was saying. 

“You talk to men?” confusion in her voice, then her eyebrows go up. Her voice an octave higher, “Oh, you talk to men??” Rey’s eyes wide staring at Rose. 

“Sheesh, I just talk to them I’m not actually doing anything with them.” She replies, defensively. 

Rey wraps her arms around Rose, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that.” She sighs, “I just... what do you say, do they give you a script?”

Rose laughs, “No, silly, you just kind of listen to them. Get a fill for what they are looking for, your fulfilling a fantasy for them.” Rose smiled, her major was Psychology, getting into other peoples’ heads was easy for her. Rey doubted she could do that.

 

“Look, the first time I took a call, I was embarrassed, totally felt out of my element.” She smiled at Rey pushing a strand of hair behind Rey’s ear. “but then I started to think, why was this man calling? Was he lonely? Did he just get a divorce or his wife died? I mean all these thoughts ran through my mind. I decided then that I was here to help them. I mean sure there are still prevs. But it made it easier for me, to think I was providing a service.”

Rey nod, she understood what Rose was saying, and how she could do what she was doing. But she still felt weird about the thought of talking dirty to a stranger. 

“Ok, I can understand that, but ….um what do you say to them?” Rey laughs. 

Rose thinks for a moment, “Honest, I pretend they are Finn, and I just think I’m role-playing with him. Plus, the money is really good.”

Rey bit her bottom lip, pondering what Rose had told her. She weighed her options and decided to at least try it. Rose got her in touch with the agencies that ran the hotline. The 1st call almost ends in near disaster when the man calling wanted her to refer to him as her “sweet baby” and how she would change him and powder his bottom. Several times she had to mute the phone and bust out laughing. She had gotten through it, before long she had found her voice. 

 

Rey was a popular request, callers loved her English accent, and Rey was good about figuring out what they wanted from her very quickly. Life became a lot easier for Rey. The job was so flexible that most of the time while talking on the phone, she was studying her text, or working on her class projects. The callers were none the wiser. She was making enough money. She quit her other two jobs. Her grades improved drastically. She was a pleased girl. 

It was spring break, and Rey decided to fill the extra time by working. The perks of working at home, she could log in at any time to work. The extra money came handily, and she found she didn’t mind the job. She wasn’t a porn star, but she could articulate her sexual desires with ease. 

It was a little past 1 am, and Rey couldn’t sleep, so she decides to log into the phones. Within a minute her phone lit up, she had a caller. 

 

“Hello,” Rey greeted her caller, her voice sweet and welcoming.

“Um... Hello” The caller's voice was deep with a hint of uncertainty.

 

“My name is Kira” she replies knowing by the Caller’s tone, how he was hesitant to speak, this was likely his first time calling. She waited to see if he would give his name. 

When he didn’t response Rey continue, “What would you like me to call you?” she tried to use her friendliest tone. 

After a moment, the response, “Kylo, you can call me Kylo.” He seemed to be on the fence to rather. He was going to remain on the call or not.   
Rey smiles, trying out his name, “Kylo, I like that it’s not a name I’ve ever heard before.”

Ben clears his throat, “I. I’ve never called one of these ... Um.” He sounded shy. “Um, Hotlines before.”

Rey found she liked hearing him speak. His voice was deep with a very smooth tone. “It’s ok, there is no pressure here, do you have any questions for me?” she asked trying to get him to relax, most men’s questions pertained to what she was wearing, or how big she is tits ...etc. etc. 

Kylo was quiet for a bit. She surmised he must have been trying to think of what to ask her. 

“How long have you been doing this?” he seemed unsure in asking the question. 

Rey figured he was trying to ask what he must have felt was the least offensive question.

“About six months now. I was a little uncertain about doing this kind of work, but I’ve found I enjoy it for the most part.” She replies, hoping that it would put Kylo at ease. When he didn’t want a response, Rey felt she was starting to lose him. 

“May I ask you a question, Kylo?” she asked hopefully.

“I suppose, not a guarantee that I’ll answer your question.” He replied, curiosity in his voice.

“if you could have any superpower, what would it be and why?” She asked a grin on her face. 

Rey could hear him he chuckles, but the phone went silent for a moment. He response, “to be invisible, then I could avoid people.” 

Rey frowned, his voice took on a very somber tone. She chides herself. This was not what she expected his answer to be. She had to save this conversation fast.

“I’d want to be able to shapeshift,” she smiled, which carried in her voice. “I’d love to feel what it would be like to have a man’s body.” She let the answer sink in for a moment before continuing. 

“I look at a man’s body, long, lean muscles, the power he carries. And to be honest, I’d love to know what it feels like to masturbate with a penis. Her voice was now taking on a subtle purr. 

“I mean don’t get me wrong, I love my body, the curves of my hips, the fullness of my breast.” She speaks a little quieter. She can hear him breathing. 

“I wonder what it must feel like, to be inside a woman, her body tight around his penis,” Rey taking her time, slowly describing her desires.

Rey leans back in her chair, putting her bare feet up on the desk. Her wireless headphones secured, she let her hands run up and down her long legs. 

“It must feel wonderful that kind of friction; I know being a woman, it’s amazing for me.” She licks her lips

“Have you ever wondered about that?” she asks.

“Honestly, no,” he replies, “but now that you described it that way, I am now,” she could hear a muffled laugh. 

“I think it would be incredibly helpful. I’d know what feels good compared to what feels amazing.” She says with enthusiasm.

“Do you know what I find sexy?” she asks her voice coming out in a husky whisper. 

“What would that be,” Ben asked, enjoying hearing her speak. 

“When a man takes the time to teach me his body. What he likes, or what he wants me to do.” Rey feels comfortable talking to Kylo.   
“It gives me confidence that what I’m doing to him will pleasure him.” She pauses, taking a moment to reel herself back in. She was at work not on the phone with one of her friends. 

For the first time, she feels flushed, suddenly at a lost for words. 

“Makes sense,” Kylo picks up the conversation. “sex should always be reciprocal.”

Rey smiles, “Yes!” she laughs, “A man who gets it.” 

Rey found his laugh wonderful to hear, “Well, thank you... I guess,” he replies. 

“Well, you’re welcome.” She grins. 

“You know I have a special talent.” She teases

“Yea? And what would that be?” he asks.

“I can tell by your voice what you look like.” She grins

Ben laughs, “really?”

“If I get it right you must confirm, OK?” Rey giggles

Ben sighs, “Ok.”

Rey hums for a minute or two, “Well with a deep voice, you have to be a big Man, so I’m going with the old standby. Tall Dark and Handsome.” She smiles as she delivers her answer.

“Ok you got the tall and dark right” Kylo laughs  
Rey rolls her eyes, “Come on. You’ve got one of the sexiest voices I’ve ever heard. I’d lay money that you’re hot as well.”

Ben snorts, shaking his head. 

“It’s late Kira. I’ve enjoyed talking to you.” He says. 

“I’ve enjoyed it as well, Sweet dreams Kylo.” Rey smiles, feeling tired herself. 

She heard the phone click. Her light started flashing another caller waiting. Rey decides she was not in the mood for another caller and logs out. Rey laid down, thinking about the enigma that was Kylo. Her usual trick of getting men to talk wasn’t working on him. Most of her caller when asked what superpower they would have varied from super powerful to x-ray vision. 

But to be invisible, to avoid people seems very lonely, his tone had all but spelled it out to her, Kylo was a lonely man. When that fails, her sure-fire method of getting the caller in the mood talking about being a man, then switch their attention to how she described her body. Her callers would usually want her to describe herself. But Kylo didn’t take the clue. He was very well spoken she knew he didn't lack in intelligence. But he didn’t seem interested in going down that route. Which if she was honest with herself, sadden her. She was sure he would not call back, and she loved listening to him talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey slept till 10 am and spent the day, running cores doing all the things she needed to get ready for the next semester. She sat down at her desk, turning her playlist on relaxing. Her mind keeps going back to her caller last night Kylo, something about him fascinated her. It was late when she logged into the phone, instantly if she had a caller. 

“Hello,” Rey answered the phone sweetly.

“Hey, Kira” Caller all but yelled into the phone. 

“Hey Carl, how have you been?” Rey recognized her caller instantly. 

“Good, missed you though.” He says excitedly in the phone. 

“Did you now?” Rey coos in the phone. “Have you been a good boy Carl” Rey ask in a stern voice. 

“No Ma’am I have not.” He whispers breathily. 

“Young Man, what are we going to do as your punishment?” Rey demands

After fifteen minutes of being the Mistress Kira, Carl hangs up a happy, satisfied man. Rey laughs to herself. She found Carl sweet. He had never spoken a disrespectful word to her. The Phone lit up again, Rey sighs and pushes the button. 

“Hello,” Rey answered the phone sweetly.

“Hi Kira,” Ben returns her greeting.

“Kylo!” she says Happily. “HI,” she grins, happy that he called back. 

Ben smiles; he didn’t think he had made a good impression on Kira. He had debated all day; instead, he would call back tonight. He hoped that she would be working.

“I was thinking about you today.” She blurts out before she could stop herself. 

Just as the words left her mouth, her brain caught on. Hitting the mute button, she screams out, “FUCK!” As a phone sex worker, one thing you were not supposed to do was give the caller false hope. She knew some girls didn’t adhere to this silent rule, but she did. 

Ben hesitated unsure what to make of her declaration, “Really?” is all he asked.

“Well I meant, I thought of our conversation last night, you know about changing genders for understanding the others need.” Rey tried to salvage her bunder. 

“Oh, yea me too.” He seems to accept this explanation. 

Rey sighed of relief, “So what conclusion did you come too?” she asks curiously of his answer. 

“If it were possible, I think I’d do it, but only if it was with my partner.” He countered. 

Rey smiled, knowing he must have given it some thought. “I agree; it would make the experience more personal.”

“What do you think would be the first thing you’d do if you woke up a woman?” she asked him, hoping he was willing to play along. 

Ben answered right away, “Stare in the mirror.” 

Rey Laughed, Ben bust out laughing as well. Rey felt that comfortable warmth in her belly. His laughter bought something out in her. In the back-ground Rihanna Love on the Brain started to play. 

“Ok, I get that because I’d totally have to check my new bod out as well.” Rey confided. “Then what?”

Kylo thought for a moment. “Play with my tits.” He couldn’t help but smile. 

Rey giggled, “I get the appeal. When I’m showering, soapy making my skin smooth, I love to run my hands over my breast, squeeze them. It just has a different feeling,” she says, feeling the heat build between her legs. 

“does that happen to you?” she asks her voice a lower octave “when your body is wet and soapy does your touch feel different on your body?”

Ben swallows before replying “sometimes.”

“I like to close my eyes and imagine someone else has stepped in the shower with me,” she says breathily. “it’s their hands on my breast, caressing, pinching my nipples till they are hard little peddling.”  
Rey is leaned back in her chair her eyes closed, picturing herself in the shower, a tall man with dark hair touching her. Her hands were caressing her breast. She can hear his breathing becoming a little more rapid.  
“Do you want to know what turns me on?” she asks her voice just above a whisper. 

“What’s that?” his deep voice vibrating against her ear, sending a jolt down her spine right between her legs. 

“I love when he stands behind me, fingers gripping my hips and bites me on the shoulder right next to my neck.” She whispers. “I swear it almost makes me cum.” Rey bites her lips her fingers, rubbing her clit through her cotton panties. A soft moan escapes her lips. 

“Are you touching yourself?’ Ben asked, his voice curious edging on lustful.

Rey swallows the spit in her mouth, “I’ll stop if it makes you feel uncomfortable.” She answers honestly.

“No, I… I’d like to listen to you.” He confides in her — his hand palming his hard cock still held in his pants.

Rey smiles, “Ok, but this is reciprocal” she uses his words from the previous night. “Are you hard?” she asks.

Ben inhales and breaths out slowly, pushing down his fear. “Yes” came out as an exhale.

“I want you to take yourself in hand.” she requests of him. “I’ll tell you everything I’m doing, But I want you to let me know if it gives you pleasure. Ok?”

“Ok” Ben agrees

Rey licks her lips again, talking to Kylo has wakened a need she hasn’t felt in a long time. 

“I’m sliding my panties off, “Has she speaks she takes her panties off tossing them on the floor, she moans her fingers slipped between the lips. “I’m incredibly wet. My clit is so sensitive right now.” Rey bites back a moan as her finger run over the tumescence clit. Her fingers rubbing little circles around the clit, Rey moans she can feel her body reacting her stimulation. She slips a finger inside her body.

“I’ve one finger in my pussy.” She purrs slowly pumping it in and out. 

“How does that feel?” Ben asks in a whisper. 

“it feels good, it’s not what I want, but it’ll do for now.” Rey answers

“Do you wish it was a cock?” he asks, relaxing enough to play along. His hand was moving up and down his cock. 

“Oh, fuck, yes.” She moans her finger pumping into herself, her thumb rubbing her clit. 

“Put another finger in your pussy,” Ben tells her; his hand caressing his cock, running his thumb over the head. 

“Ok,” Rey replies, inserting another finger, her breath coming faster, pumping her fingers more quickly in and out of her body. 

Her moans were fueling his lust, fist moving with increasing speed on his cock. 

“How does that feel?” he asks, pumping his fist on his cock. Licking his lips, listening to Rey masturbate.

“Oh, it feels so good,” she answers, “I’m so wet, mmm it feels so fucking good, my nipples are so sensitive just the fan blowing over them, makes me feel like I’m about to become unglued.

“I want to hear you come to Kira,” Ben says his body tensing knowing his release will happen soon. He wants to hear her come undone before he does. 

Ben listens to her breathy moans. He can image her laid back. Legs spread her fingers feverishly pumping her pussy, chasing her climax. Her moans become louder.

She gasps, her fingers bringing her closer to the edge. “Oh, Yes,” she moans loudly. 

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Ben encourages her.

His voice sends her over the edge, her fingers rubbing her clit, body shaking. She bites back a scream as her climax take her over.

Ben hears Rey restrained cry as she orgasms. He bucks his hips into his hand until he comes, a spray of warm cum covers his legs, he releases the breath he had been holding that came out in a groan.

Rey and Ben sit for a minute catching their breath. Rey was smiling. “that was incredible; it’s been ages since I’ve cum that hard, masturbating.”

Ben smiles, he knows this is Rey’s job, and for all, he knew she might have just faked it all, but it felt good she gave him credit for helping her pleasure herself.

“Same here,” he admits, “I’m going to shower and go to bed, Night Kira.”

“Night Kylo sweet dreams.” Rey smiles

When the phone clicks, Rey logs out of the phone, her smile still plaster to her face. She felt alive. She didn’t think she would be able to masturbate with someone on the phone, sure she had pretended with the other Callers. But what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. But Kylo just turned her on so much she couldn’t resist.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of nights came and passed, Kylo didn’t call. This didn’t concern Rey; her regular customers didn’t call every night. It could become expensive, very quickly. But Kylo did become a regular Caller. He fell into a pattern of calling a little after midnight. Rey wondered if He worked a midday shift that had him home around that time. Rey never questioned or wondered about her other Callers personal life. It didn’t pertain to her job. She felt a kind of detachment from her Callers, she knew nothing personal about them, and they knew only her voice. She played a role, nothing more. She did her best not to become involved with her Callers. It would only lead to trouble. 

Rey had logged in early this night, already taken two calls she felt a headache come on. Neither Callers had been a regular. The last Caller got off by calling her a filthy whore and how he wanted to fuck her ass and cum in her mouth so that she could taste the shit. She remained herself, it’s a job, and this was part of it. 

“Hello,” Rey answered the phone sweetly.

“Hello Kira,” Ben greeted her, his voice making her sit up and smile. 

“Hi Kylo, how are you tonight?” she asks, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl.

“Better now that I get to hear your voice.” She could tell he was smiling the tone of his voice told her as much. 

“Aww that is sweet,” she bites back the fact she felt the same way. 

“Rough day?” she inquires.

Kylo doesn’t answer right away, Causing Rey to become a concern.

“You don’t have to answer that,” She coos. “Let me help you forget whatever it is” using her most seductive voice. She didn’t give him a chance to say anything. She continues talking. 

“I bought something today and would like your opinion. It’s kind of out of the norm for me.” Her voice soft, tempting him to play along. 

“What would that be?” He asks, his curiosity piqued.

“It’s a full black latex catsuit.” Her voice was flirtatious.

“Mm,” he says, he clicks his tongue behind his teeth. “I’ll need more information before I can give you my opinion. What do you look like?”

Rey smiled. She usually got this question on the first call. She could be anyone at this point, a goddess with a fabulous body with huge tits. Honest, she never really gave the Caller her true description; it could be a dangerous world. It was never wise to let a stranger know what you look like after talking about how deep you could take their cock in your throat. But here she was doing just that. 

“I’m of an average height for a woman 5’7, hazel eyes, brown hair. I have a runner’s body, long legs, muscular tone stomach with a tight ass.” She laughs nervously. “my measurements are 32/23/32…. small breast” she finishes feeling very self-conscious.

“I hope I didn’t just ruin the fantasy for you?” she asks her stomach in knots.

“No, you sound like a real woman.” he replies, “You sound amazing; honestly I thought you’d be 5,10 with huge tits.”

She laughs “that’s only on Thursdays” her heart pound in her chest, she was elated that he found her “amazing” Rey knew she was cute, the number of guys that had hit on her when she was in the club with her friends was a testament of that fact. Which seeing was one thing; description on the phone was another. She had never felt more exposed. She needs to hear confirmation from him, he found her attractive. 

“Now that I have a description of your body,” he pauses, his mouth waters picturing her in the skin-tight body suite, how it would hug every inch of her body, pressing against her breast. He voices to come out breathy, “I’m sure you look hot as fuck.”

Rey beams, smiling so broad her teeth show. 

“Unless you have an ugly face.” He states in a matter-of-fact tone. At that point, he busts out laughing. 

Rey gasp, feigning offended, “I’ll have you know must men find me very cute!!” she can’t help but laugh.

Ben chortles, “I’m sure they do, are you wearing said suite?” 

Rey takes her headphone off and puts it next to her stomach, pulling the latex back and letting it snap against her skin. Putting the headphones back on the smiles. “What do you think?”

“I think, I’m hard” He teases, “No riding crop to go with that outfit?”

Rey straightens up in her chair, “No, I’m a hands-on type of Mistress” she says with a stern voice. 

Ben smiles intrigued where Rey was going with this, “And how would you use those hands?” 

Rey raises an eyebrow accepting the challenge. “A stiff spanking for naughty boys, marking your ass for my pleasure.” Rey smiles. 

Ben let out a loud belly laugh, in his mind he pictures short Kira slapping his ass. He had never really thought much of S&M, but Kira had roused his interested in the subject. Rey lets out a huff hearing Kylo laugh. Carl would have eaten it up. She frowns, feeling like Kylo was not going to play along. 

“You know I’d like?” he asks his deep voice to tickle her ear. 

“What would that be?” Rey purrs her reply.

Ben decided to play into this fantasy Kira had initiated, “To have you on your knees before me, I’d put a beautiful golden collar around your delicate neck.” His voice was breathy.

Rey smiled, “And how would you have me please you, Master? Her voice wantons. ‘

Ben smiled. He liked hearing her call him Master. “I want you to take the suite off,” a thought came to mind, “do you have gloves on?” He asks

“Yes,” her voice hums.

‘I want you to take the suite off, but leave the gloves on, and describe your every move?” He instructs her.  
Rey’s skin felt flushed. She loved how his deep voice commands her obedience. “Yes, Master.”  
Rey lays back in the chair, “I’m pulling the zipper down,” her hand moving slowly hoping Kylo could hear the zipper moving slowly down. In the background, she could hear ‘The Wolf in Your Darkest Room, by Matthew Mayfield’ start to play sending a chill down her spine. The singers deep vibrating voice mirrored Kylo’s lustful commands. 

“How far down does the zipper go?” Ben asked his eyes closed. He could imagine what her body would look like laid back in the chair as the zipper exposed more of her skin. 

“Pass my belly button,” she tells him, leaning forward she pulls the first shoulder off, “I’m slipping the top off my right shoulder,” the latex sticking to her sweat-soaked skin, she pulls the arm off leaving it inside out. “It is sticking to my skin, leaving my skin with chill bumps” she breathes out.

Kylo could picture running his large hand down her arm, what It must feel like the thousands of tiny bumps covering her flesh. His hand rubbing his clothed crotch, he was hard Kira just did something to him, hearing her voice purr into the phone elicited a primal need. 

“Are you wearing a bra?” 

“Just the suite, and panties.” She replies the cool air was making her nipple hard, her hand running up and down her arm. 

“I want you to pinch your nipple, and describe everything,” he commands, palming his crotch letting his hard cock slip between his large fingers, between his jeans the material of his boxers causing soft friction, heighten his arousal.  
Rey runs her hand over the freed breast, her nipples hard against the palm of her hand. She moans, “my nipples are pinkish, and so hard, I’m using my index and thumbs, rolling my nipples between.” She licks her licks and swallows her breathing shallow. 

Ben could hear her swallow and how her breathing came out a little faster; he could tell she was aroused. “I want you to lick your fingers and wet your nipple, then blow on your nipple.” He could hear her suck on her fingers, then her gentle blow. Her moan slowly driving him crazy, he unbuttons his jeans pulling them down past his hips, leaving his boxers on, rubbing his palm on his cock through the material. 

She blew a breath, that felt cool crossing her wet nipple, and the sounds of Kylo long drawn in breaths made her skin bristle again in chill bumps. “My breast is covered in chill bumps,” she bites her lip, her ache to be touched growing. “I feel so wet. I want to touch myself.” Her fingers were kneading and fondling her breast. 

“No!” Kylo sternly says, “You will only touch yourself when I’m ready for you to do so.” The beast awakened in Ben, feeling the power trip of commanding her every move was intoxicating. “I want that suite off your body” he orders her in a low growl.

Rey sighs, in a meek voice “Yes Master. “pulling the suite off her shoulder. “I’m slipping my right arms out of the sleeve now, it cools here, and my arm is covered in chill bumps.” She says, running her warm hand over her shoulder and down her arm. “my suite is down around my hips, I’m running my fingers over my stomach.” She purrs, “over my breast.”  
Ben mesmerized by her melodious voice, her description weaving a vivid image of her body in his mind. He has freed himself, his hands stroking his throbbing cock. Her steady breath interrupted by her soft moans was the only music he wanted to hear. 

“Do you want my hands on your body?” he dares to ask. “My lips caressing your breast.” He knew that was a fantasy that would never happen. It was alright to talk about it on the phone. But in his mind, he’s convinced she would never honestly want him, not if she saw him in person. But he wanted to hear her say it, even if it was a lie.

“Oh, god, yes.” Rey groans her voice tainted with a lustful need. Rey shuts her eyes; the ache between her legs was almost more then she could bear. She felt silly. She only spoke to Kylo over the phone for the past weeks. He was a customer’s calling to indulge in his sexual fantasies. She couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. She had never felt this way with anyone else, not just her Callers but people she had met face to face. 

“You are my hands, Kira.” He whispered into the phone. “Take off the rest of the suite,” his breath husky.

Rey puts her feet on the desk and lifts her hips, pushing the latex over her hips and past her ass. “I’m pushing it down past my hips,” she stops and breaths out a moan. “I’m running my hands over my ass; my skin is wet.” She smiled. The suite was hot, making her body slick from wearing it. “I’ve got my right leg out and now my left.” She tosses the suite on the floor.

Kylo could hear the material rub and creak in the phone, and with a snap, he knew she had it off. He could imagine her body glisten with sweat. His hands yearned to touch her skin, to feel her skin wet from sweat on his fingertips. To taste the salt on her skin. 

“Describe the panties” he wanted a full picture, the image to be exactly what she looked like what she felt. 

“I’m wearing a white thong.” She smiled; she could hear his breath catch. “They are wet,” she says her fingers lightly touching the material. 

Ben smiled the contrast of a sinful black latex and the purity of white on her flesh. He’d love nothing more than to use his teeth to remove the panties, to inhale her scent, to put his lips on her sex.  
“I’m not ready for you to touch yourself,” he warns, he smiles his teeth showing. “Only good girls get to touch themselves. And I don’t think you’ve been a good girl Kira.” Kylo tells her in a disappointing tone. His hand was slowly moving up and down his cock. He wants to build up the tension. He wants Rey to beg him. 

Rey bites her lips, “But I’ve given everything I have to you,” she whimpers “to your dark desires.” She lets her hands slide down her hips, avoiding touching her inner thigh.

“What have you done to deserve pleasure?” maintaining a stern voice, he poses the question to her. 

“Everything you have asked of me, Master,” she cries softly into the phone. 

“Did you touch yourself?” He asked he had a feeling she had.

Rey pauses, knowing she had touched her panties, she replies a whisper. “only my panties.”

He had heard but only barely, “Kira!” his voice strong demanding. “Answer my question, do not make me strain to hear your answer!”  
“Only my panties, Master.” She said with more force into the phone. She lays back, biting her lip, knowing that punishment will be handed down. 

Ben exhales disappointment in his tone. “Kira, I’m disappointed in you.”

“Yes, Master.” She replies her chin down, her eyes closed. 

“You are my hands. I need you to stand up, turn around and bend over.” He pauses, listening to her movement. Knowing she is doing exactly as he asks. “You must punish yourself. I want to hear you smack that ass, “He pauses again, “Hard!”

Rey was no stranger to rough play; she has been spanked before and has enjoyed it. Being told to administer her punishment was something different; it excited her knowing he was listening to everything. The first slap was loud. She felt the sting. 

“Kira,” Kylo says her name in an angry tone, “what the hell kind of punishment is that? I want harder. I want you to know you are being punished for disobeying.” He waits for her to comply with his demands. 

POP, POP, POP is what he heard in the voice. Her moans send a jolt right down to his cock. His grip tightens just enough to feel the surge of pain. He loosens his grip. “Very good Kira,” he says in a breathy way. 

His voice, his commands had her in the grips of his fantasy; she could hear this was affecting him as much as it was affecting her. “Did that please you, Master?” she asks sweetly.

“Yes, you have done well my faithful Servant.” He replies the urge building fast in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to hear you moan and scream his Name when she comes. “You may remove your panties.”

“Thank you, Master,” she slides her index fingers into the straps over her hips, sliding them down, leaving her bare. “My index fingers are under the straps over my hips, I’m pulling them down,” Her voice goes a little high when she bends over. “I’ve kicked them off,” she smiles.

“Very good Kira, spread your legs and tell me what you look like? “In his mind, he can picture her nude body laid out before him. 

“I’m very smooth, waxed clean. My clit is engorged and wet.” She says swallowing the excesses spit in her mouth, “My hands are on my hips, I feel dazed” her voice comes out lustfully. 

“Do you want to touch yourself Kira?” he asks, knowing she did want to touch herself, but she would not till he let her. 

“Yes, please,” she begs him.

“Yes, please what?” he asked.

“Yes, please Master, may I touch myself.” Her voice was pleading.

“Yes, Kira, you may touch yourself.” He says a smile on his lips. He hears her sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Master.” Her breath coming out in short pants, she hisses the moment her fingers touches her clit. All a bundle of nerves. “Oh,” she inhales again sharply. “I’m so wet,” she moans. “I’m rubbing my clit, oh god it feels so good.” Her voice cracks,

Ben’s hand stroking himself with more urgency; he knows by her grunts and moans of pleasures she isn’t going to last long. “Slide a finger into that tight cunt of yours,” he tells her between pants.

“Oh, yes. I…” unable to finish she moans, her fingers working sinking deep in her sex. Her thumb was rubbing her clit. “Oh Yes, yes fucking. … “she moans again. Her body starts to tremble her climax explodes behind her eyes. “Kylo... yes,” she screams out his name. 

His fist-pumping, her moans fueling his fever pitched speed. He is pushed over the edge when she screams his name. His cum falls like white ropes into his lap, covering his legs. Both are left breathless, Kylo lays his head back. He never comes that hard 

Rey laid breathless, her mind racing. “the only thing that could have made that better is if you’d been here.” She laughs slowly coming down from her high. 

“I agree,” is all Ben says. A smile etched on his face. His mind was playing over her words if he’d been there. “It is late,” he says, he didn’t want to hang up, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted and as afraid he’d say something inapposite “Good night, Kira.”

“Night Kylo” Rey sat up in the chair. She needed a shower. She had not meant to say she wish he was here out loud, even though it was true. She smiled when he agreed. She growled, “Fuck” why did she have to meet someone she enjoyed talking to on a sex line?? Her luck was for shit.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Kylo called, Rey was thrilled to hear his voice, but there was a nagging problem. He had called about every other day for two weeks. They didn’t always talk about sex. Sometimes it was just talking about nothing: a movie or something in the news. 

“Kylo? Rey's voice was soft but uncertain. 

This cause Ben to tense up, hearing his name in the form of a question in his experience usually ended in bad news. He huffed out his breath, “Yes?” he said, mentally preparing himself for whatever the problem was. 

“I love talking to you, so... “she pauses trying to think of the best way to talk about her concerns for him. 

“So?” he asks, “Something wrong, Kira?” concern in his voice. 

“No, um I want to ask you something, and Please I only have your best interest in mind… Ok?” she blurts out, cringing on the inside praying this goes well.

“Ok,” You can ask, I might not answer it,” he says, waiting for the bomb to drop.

“I’ve noticed you’ve called a lot the last couple of weeks, I’m only…” she bites her lip. “I’m only bringing this up to the cause; this hotline can be expensive.” She quickly says what she needs to say and shuts up, praying for the best.   
Kylo sat for a moment, not really in shock but took back because this is how she made her money and she is worried that he is spending his money on talking to her. He starts to laugh, shaking his head. “Kira, money is the least of my worries. I’m very well off. Ok,” he says, still smiling. “You don’t have to worry about me, besides I’d prefer to spend my money talking to you than anything else I can think of.”

“Ok.” She says, smiling breathing easier, she had thought of giving him her number numerous times. But the calls were recorded, and she signed an agreement that she wouldn’t disclose personal information to Caller, or face prosecution. 

“You ever have one of those days where everything seems to have gone wrong?” Ben asked, bourbon in hand, enjoying just hearing her breath in the phone. 

“Yes,” she answers smiling, she liked when he talked about himself, she worried he might not have friends to talk to about his problems, she had Rose, Jessica had moved in with her boyfriend. Rey didn’t make many friends she lacks in social skills, which sometimes she found funny that she settled into this job with no real problem. Here she could pretend she was anyone else, in real life it wasn’t so easy, you were judged by what you wore, drove or didn’t drive any number of stupid things that didn’t have anything to do with you as a person. 

Kylo took a sip, “It’s just another day in a long series of those days.” He didn’t sound depressed, just disheartened. 

“Yea I know the feeling,” Rey says thinking about earlier in the week, she had missed a class because she forgot her textbook on the bus and had to call the bus station praying no one stole her book. She searches the bus. Thankfully it was kicked under the seat, covered in sticky soda. 

“You know what cheers me up?” she asks, thinking about her favorite restaurant. “there’s a little Indian restaurant not far from me, Lahore Deli has the best Indian food and cheap!” she laughed.

Kylo almost spilled his drink, Lahore Deli, he knows if he had been there a couple of times before. She was in New York, not somewhere over in England, but here in America, within a 20-mile radius. He felt his face flush suddenly he felt like he couldn’t talk, his mind in a whirlwind. “Um, hey sorry I just remembered I have to make a phone call. You have a good night, Kira.” 

Kylo hung up before she can say anything, that wasn’t like him. She decided it must have been what put him in the mood he was in. She didn’t hear from him for almost a week. 

“Hello,” Rey answered sweetly.

“Hey Baby, what’s a sweet thing like you answering a wicked call like mine? The man's voice sounded young and full of himself. 

“Well waiting to talk to you, Darlin,” Rey put on her best act. 

“What’s your name Baby doll?” he asks his voice good-natured.

“Kira and your name kind Sir? She plays along.

“You can call me Buckaroo Billy.” His voice was playful.

“Nice name Buckaroo Billy, what’s on your mind tonight? Rey asks. 

‘You sound like the playful type sweetness, tell me how much cock can you swallow? He says with a grin on his face. 

Rey was feeling up to the challenge of keeping up with her rambunctious caller. “How much you got?”

“Nine inches of American steel, do you think you could handle that? He throws down the gauntlet. 

“I’m sure I could handle that.” Rey purrs. 

“Is that how you handled your daddy’s cock?” he asks a smirk in his tone. 

For a moment, Rey had to stop to comprehend what he just said. “I beg your pardon!” Rey retorted  
“Oh, come on, really we know all you whores fucked your daddy’s; therefore, you do what you do.” His voice a calm a dark menacing undertone. 

“fuck off” Rey scream in the phone, disconnecting the call and reports the number so that it would be tagged as a reject should he try to call back again. She had sat and calm herself. She was scheduled for at least two more hours. The little red-light flashing. Fuck it she says to herself and takes the next call determined not to let the asshole win. 

“Hello,” Rey answered the call, her voice a little timid.

“Kira are you alright?” Ben asks, he knows by the tone of her voice something was wrong. 

Instantly she smiles, “Kylo hi, how are you?” her voice brightens.

“I’m good, but you didn’t answer my question.” He could tell she was happy to hear from him. He had been debating with himself all week not to call back again. Something about knowing she was in his city ignited something he didn’t want to fuel. He was sure she was happy to talk to him but meeting him in person was something different. In the end, he couldn’t stay away. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, it’s just my last caller was a total asshole, started calling me a whore and I had daddy issues. The usual kinds of limp dick shit these guys like to spout off, I hung up on him and reported his number. He won’t be able to call back.” She smiled, knowing she took care of the problem herself. 

Kylo liked hearing her confident she took care of it. “Good, I’m pretty sure you could kick his ass.”

Rey laughed “I’ve taken Ty Quan Do. I could take his ass.” She ponders asking about the last time he called. She found she couldn’t resist. She wanted to know he was ok. “Um the last time you called, you were having umm... issues. Is everything ok?” she asks, hoping that she wasn’t intruding in his business.

 

“Oh yea, yea it’s all worked out.” He says knowing that there is so much more he wants to speak to ask but knows he can’t.  
They talk for the next hour or so about their day. The next couple of days, they fell back into their routine. Everything was good, Rey knew she had fallen for him her heart would pound in her chest each time she heard his voice. She wishes she knew what he looked like, but honestly in her heart, she knew it wouldn’t make a difference to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Life has a way of letting Rey feel like she was at the top of the mountain, just to be thrown off the cliff. She thought Buckaroo Billy was history, but she was wrong. He kept changing phone numbers. She figured he must have been using payphones at this point. The harassments became worse. It wasn’t just insulting it was now threats. She had the buffer of the hotline. There wasn’t a way to track her through the phone number since all calls go through a hub line within the call center. 

Rey just rebutted Billy's threats and insults; she was safe and knew he couldn’t do shit about it. She’s had a couple of Callers before threatening her, tell her they knew where she was, which of course they didn’t.

“Come on Kira, stop being a bitch, I just want to take you out.” Buckaroo Billy grins, loving how he can work her nerves. 

“Who in their right mind would go out with a sick fuck like you?” she retorted, she had enough of his bullshit. He wanted to play his sick little games. Eighteen years of growing up in the system had given Rey plenty of ammo to fire back at this asshole. 

He grinned, “Aww Baby, I know you want me, the way you looked at me. MMM, I knew you wanted me to shove my dick in that sweet mouth.” His hand on his dick, stroking himself.

Rey sat back, confused for a moment, this idiot is genuinely mental. “What the fuck are you talking about moron? How can you see me on a fucking phone call?”

“No, no Baby, this was yesterday at the college, you bumped into me. I’d missed it, but then you Smiled at me and said Sorry. Mmmm That accent, your voice I’d know anywhere. The way your t-shirt fit over those perky little tits of yours gave me a raging hard-on.” He laughs he could imagine the shocked look on her face. “See Bab….”

Rey slammed the disconnect button, she sat there her mouth open, tears starting to fall down her face. He knows where she is, her heart pounding so hard she could hear her pulse. She felt the bile coming up her throat. She ran to the bathroom. She was throwing up everything in her stomach. Rey laid on the cold tile floor of her bath and cried. Everything was coming apart. He knew what she looked like. 

She called Rose, barely able to speak she finally got out what had happened. Rose came straight home. They called Rey’s manager explained everything that happened. The company arranged only certain phone numbers would be able to select Rey as an agent. On the advice of her Manager, Rey and Rose went down to the police station and filed a report. The police would request the recording as evidence from the company. 

Rey gave them the best description she could remember of this man. Unfortunately, it had happened so fast that Rey hadn’t given the man she bumped into a second thought. Just a white male, a little taller than her, dirty blonde, around her age. But other than that, she couldn’t give them a better description. The officer was an older man, a little shorter then Rey, he gave Rey his card. Told her she could call him anytime. Rey looked at the map Det. Yoda, she smiled and thanked him. 

The next day Rey and Rose, accompanied by Rose’s boyfriend Finn went to the college. Rey wore jeans and a black hoody, with dark sunglasses. She kept looking around, her dry mouth nerves working overtime. Roses' hand tighten around Rey’s reassuring her, she had her back. They took the police report to campus security, Rey was given more phone numbers and assurance they would do everything to protect her. 

Kylo had tried to call a couple of times that week, each time Kira was not among the list of names to select. Which it happened sometimes, meant she was busy, or not working. He didn’t think much about it, each time he’d tell himself to stop using this girl as a crutch. He needed to get back into socializing with people in person. Everyone was worried about him. He had become a hermit hiding in his apartment. 

After the incident, then Phasma walked out and left him when he needed her the most had wounded him more then he let anyone know. His physical wounds healed but not the mental ones. He could replay the events a million times and wished it went different, but it changed nothing. He was left with physical and psychological scars, and the pain of betrayal by a woman he was prepared to spend the rest of his life with. 

Hux had set him up with a blind date, insisting that he had to go. A threat of sitting on Ben’s couch till he got his ass out of the apartment. Prompted Ben agreed, he was nervous it had been five years since he had gone out on a date. He had spent four years with Phasma. They shared the apartment. He thought they were happy. 

He was to meet Paige at Patsy’s Italian restaurant, at 8 pm, he was early of course. He stood outside his hands in his pockets, wondering why the hell he had agreed to this. Ben was staring at his shoes when he noticed a pair of women’s shoes before him.   
“You must be Ben?” she asked,

Ben looked up and smiled, “Hi, Paige?” 

She smiled, holding out her hand. Ben smiled, shaking her hand. 

“Shall we?” he motions to the restaurant. 

The date was pleasant enough, chit chat about their jobs, family how they knew Hux. Ben couldn’t help but notice that she kept staring at the scar that cut through his face. The scar started just above his eyebrow; it just missed his eye and deepened down his cheek, disappeared under the collar of his shirt. Paige was polite and tried to be engaging. But in the end, it didn’t feel right. 

Ben paid for dinner thanked her for the nice evening and ended it there. He could tell she was relieved Ben didn’t try to explore the possibilities of a second date. He drove back to his apartment, Ben’s demons came out in force, letting him know just how much of a failure he was. He sat in the dark, the bottle of bourbon next to him, his glass half empty. Against his better judgment, he decided to call Kira. She was the only ray of light in his world of shadows. 

Rey sat for a long time. She was determined not to let this sick fuck win. She had to work, just because someone was making her life hell didn’t mean that everyone was going to forgive her depts. She looked at the time. It was a little past 10 pm. She was giving himself a pep talk. She could do this, she needed to do this. The little red light blinked, caller waiting. Rey exhaled putting on her best performance she took the call. 

“Hello,” she said sweetly. 

“Hi Kira,” Kylo replied a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

“Kylo!” she blurts out so relieved it was him. Her hands were shaking, her facade cracking tears welling up in her eyes. She bit her lip trying to keep it uncontrol.   
“How are you?” Kylo asked, feeling his bourbon, he sits back closing his eyes listening to her breaths.

“I’m al..” her voice cracked, she wipes the tears away. A little squeak of an answer came out.” I’m alright.”

“You don’t sound, alright.” He sits up listening to her, “What’s happened?”

Rey fights the tears. She didn’t want to be like this in front of Kylo. She had bragged she took care of the creep and here she was in deeper in shit then she’d be in her entire life. “Do you remember the guy that I had blocked?”

“Yea, a moron with an inferiority complex.” Ben response, he heard the fear in her voice. 

“He goes to my college. He knows what I look like.” She said quietly, her fingers pulling at a thread of her sweater.

“Fuck Kira, did you go to the police?” Ben standing with his phone, pressed to his ear. He tended to pace when he was upset. 

“Yes, my company sent them phone recordings.” Rey stopped for a moment, “the police will only hear his calls, they won’t listen to any of my other calls” she wanted to reassure him of his anonymity.

“It’s ok, Kira. I’ve well versed in legality of an investigation. I’m only concerned about you.” He replies his tone soften. He smiled, knowing she was worried about him. “How does he know what you look like?” curiosity got the best of Ben. 

“I accidentally bumped into him. I guessed when I said sorry he knew my voice. He called me later that day and told me about it.” Talking to Kylo was allowing her to calm down. 

“Did you get a good look at him? And does the police and campus security have his description?” Kylo asked.

“It happened so fast, and I wasn’t paying attention, what I do recall, he was a couple of inches taller then me, I’m 173 meters, um that’s 5’7 American” she smiled “so that would make him about 5’9? He had dark blonde hair, white guy. Honestly, I didn’t take much notice of him.” 

“Kira, why are you still working?” He asked, apprehension in his tone. “this has become dangerous for you.” 

“What am I going to do?” she responded to her voice an octave higher. “I still have bills, I got a scholarship to come to school here, it only pays the tuition. I must buy my own books materials, everything else. Top that New York is the most expensive city to live in the states, I’ve lived off ramen noodles it sucks.”

“there are other jobs, Kira” he tries to reason with her. 

“Yea and I had those jobs. I was working two jobs to get by barely.” Frustration in her voice. “I was failing my classes because I was just too damn tired to do anything. If I fail my classes, they will pull my student visa, and then I’m back in England with no degree or hope of a future.”

“Look if it’s money keeping you here, I can help you till you find something you can live on.” He offers hope she is willing to see the danger she is in. 

“I can’t take your money. Thank you but I just can’t,” she replies, feeling herself getting choked up again. 

“It’s getting too dangerous for you Kira, jobs like these just begs for the low lives of the world to creep out of their holes,” Ben can tell she is getting frustrated, with her apparent lack of disregards for her safety.

Rey laughs, humorless, “that’s rich since this is where I met you.” She snaps back at him. 

“Look we aren’t talking about me.” Ben retorts. 

“That’s right we never talk about you, I know nothing about you. For all I know you’re a serial killer, maybe, therefore, you keep such late hours?” Rey spouts out feeling cornered and at the end of her rope. 

“Do you hear yourself?” Ben admonition her. 

“What I know is your hiding from something or someone.” Rey feeling herself start to unravel, she was looking for support not to be scolded like a child. “Maybe your married and this is your way of cheating?” 

Ben shakes his head, letting out a long exhale through his nose. “I’m not hiding from anything or anyone Kira!” his voice deep. He feels himself losing patience. 

“I can hear it in your voice Kylo,” her voice low, “I don’t have to see you know you are lonely, your lying to yourself. Maybe it’s time you stop running from whatever your hiding from.” 

“Fuck, seriously Kira I’m not the one making the idiotic decision to put myself in danger.” He spits back at her, the anger in his voice obvious.

“Fuck you!” she yells back at him. 

“Yea how much would that cost me.” He yells back at her. The moment out of his mouth, he regrets his cruel words. He could hear her gasp. It was almost as if he struck her. The line became silent, her soft sob, his face burned. “Kira I..” was all he could get out before he heard the click and a dial tone. 

“FUCK!” he screams, throwing his phone into the wall smashing it. “Way to go Solo, fucking moron.” He chides himself. He slumps down on his couch, his head thrown back, rubbing the heal of his hands over his eyes. He knew he had to call her back and apologize.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey heard the words. She was just shocked that he’d say something like that to her. She had hung up on him. She felt a sharp pain in her chest like she had been physically punched. She logged off the phones. Her limbs felt numb. Her feet shuffled to her bed. She laid curled into a ball. 

Was that what he thought about her? All her old anxieties came back in force. She would never be good enough for anyone. No one would ever want her. She had never felt so alone. She thought he understood her, that somehow, they were meant to be together. Her pillow soaked with her tears. She hurt because she knew that she had fallen in love with a man she had never met. 

Sometime during the night, Rey fell asleep, her dream from her childhood. She was a toddler, holding her mothers’ hand, then she is walking alone. People were walking past her without so much a glance. She was a motherless child, standing watching the world pass her by. Then out of nowhere, a tall man with dark hair takes her hand, branding it with a kiss. She doesn’t see his face, but the next moment, he is gone. She looks at her side the skin starting to crack her flesh turns to dust and blows away till there is nothing left. 

She wakes to the sun spilling into her room. She must do something. She can’t live like this. She sat on the edge of her bed, weighing her options. She knew if she quit, she would never talk to Kylo again. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to speak to him again. Or if he wanted to talk to her. Rey calls her manager. They understand why she doesn’t want to continue with her employment; they assure her if she should ever change her mind she would have a job. She knew she had another check on its way, but it wouldn’t hold her for lone, she needed a new job now! 

Rey felt numb, fresh tears falling down her cheek, she had to let her silly notion that Kylo loves her go. She knew he offered to help her. She didn’t want to be anyone’s charity case. She had to make a clean break. She would get through this. She would do what she had always done, tuck her heart back in and go on with life. 

Ben sat on the couch, the whole shit conversation going through his mind. He groans, what did she know, fuck he thought. 

He had played those events in his mind so many times. He could see the seconds hang in the air. The suspect stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by at 15 people adults and kids. The asshole was holding a baby. He kept turning, making it almost impossible to get a headshot. His thumb on the button promising to blow everyone the fuck up. 

The FBI had some of the top negotiators. Theirs was a 56-year-old father of 4 Bradley, he walks out with his hands up, talking, always keep them talking. Ben was close his rifle on the target, but the suspect kept moving the baby’s head is in the way. The nut job was getting loud, screaming at Bradley, Ben’s instinct told him to take the shot time was running out. But there was the baby again. His Captain in his ear yelling at him to take the shot has Ben’s finger squeezes the trigger. The suspect pushes the button blowing himself and everyone around him up. Which included Bradley, Ben was hit with shrapnel. After a sixteen-hour surgery, Ben was left with scars and a missing spleen. But he was alive, for the past year he has all but refused to come with grips what happened. He knew he was responsible for the 17 lives lost that day.

Ben wakes up on his couch, his back aches and his mouth is dry. He feels like shit, both physically and emotionally — the empty bottle sitting next to him. Kira words coming back like a whisper in his mind, he was lonely. He knew she was right. He was hiding from his life. He had to stop this. He had to take responsibility and move on with his life. He sat there for a few minutes the internal battle raging, finally he decided this had to end. He needs to get his shit together. 

He needed a shower and made some phone calls. Then tonight he’d call and beg Kira to forgive him for being an asshole. He just hoped she would give him a chance to apologize. Ben showered dressed looking in the mirror he takes a deep breath, “You got this.”

Ben is standing outside the office of Director of the FBI, with Captain Cal Rissian, Ben worked on keeping his nerves in check. Captain Rissian eyed him. It’s about time you got off your ass and back in the game Solo. He says slapping Ben on the back. Ben smiles back to him, Cal Rissian was a legend in the agencies, his laid-back attitude made him a perfect field agent. Captain Rissian raps on the door opening it, “Madam Director, this is field agent Benjamin Solo.” He announces Ben. 

Ben gives Director Holdo a firm handshake. She smiles at him and offers him a seat. Captain Rissian nods and backs out of the door. 

“So, Agent Solo, do you feel you are ready to return?” Holdo asks getting right to the point. 

Ben nod, “Yes, Ma’am, I believe I can be more of a service to this country out in the field than on my couch.” He replies with a slight smile. 

“You’ve had an impressive record so far.” She speaks reading over his file. “What happened could have happened to any of us, it’s just a part of life for an agent.” She looks up at Ben, studying his face. She smiles and stands to hold her hand out to him. 

Ben stands, taking her hand once more, shaking it. 

“Welcome back, Agent Solo. I’m sure Captain Rissian will get you settled back in.” 

“Thank you, Director Holdo, I look forward to it.” He smiles and takes his leave.  
Ben spent most of the day, filling out paperwork, getting his badge reinstated. The day was dragging by. He had to get a new badge and passwords. The whole time he is thinking about calling Kira. The only time she wasn’t dominating his attention was when he had to requalified with his Sig Sauer 9 mm Luger. His rifle of choice was a McMillan TAC-338 but used the agencies .338 Lapua to requalify for the sniper. 

By the time he left the agencies, it was just after 8 pm. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast. He stopped off at a deli for a sandwich and headed home. He knew her schedule. She would start work at about 8 pm and usually logged off around 4 am. Kira was something of a night owl and had all afternoon classes, so this schedule had worked out perfect for her. 

Ben picked up his cordless phone to only put it back on the hook a couple of times. Before dialing the number, he waited through the options dial this number for this girl, etc. etc. The list called out all the usual girls names, but no Kira. Ben frowned, pushed 9 to hear the selection again. No Kira, he set the phone back on the hook. 

Maybe she had decided to take the day off. Last night was rough for her. He felt miserable knowing he had a big part of that. He just wanted to protect her. He didn’t know what to say or do to help her. He would have been happy to help her with her expenses until she could get on her feet. Maybe she didn’t want anything to do with him. It was one thing to be paid from a job doing what she was doing, but taking money personally from a man who would call those types of hotlines was something she didn’t want? Ben sighed, maybe she was just too proud to accept help, he told himself. He would try again tomorrow. 

Rey had spent most of the day, going to a different business that advertised for help wanted. Little coffee shops that most of her pay would come from tips, this close to the college meant merger earning, half the students just as broke as she was. One would conflict with her classes. Rey was feeling frustrated, she had two more semesters of school, and hopefully, she would have her degree in mechanical engineering. 

Rey had all but given up hope when she spotted an ad in the school paper, night time janitorial position. It was just above minimum wage at $12 an hour and discount at the school store. Rey practically ran to the Students Center to find out where she applies for the job. Two days later, Rey is given her schedule and list of departments she would clean. 

She had been missing Kylo every since she quit, but she had no way of contacting him. She wishes she could tell him she was sorry for what she said and that she had heard what he said, took his advice. The physical part of the job felt good. She had been getting lazy with her workouts, enjoying all the extra cash she had put on a couple of pounds, which she was sure to lose in the first week. 

But she was happy to have decided to leave the job. Maybe the sick little fucker will realize he can’t torment her any longer and give up. She had taken to walking with her friends or people she knew from class just in case she ran into him again. Her first night went off without too many problems. A couple of the door locks gave her a run for her patience but other than that it was a good night’s work. She went home exhausted and past out on the bed. She woke up in time, to shower, get dressed, and go to her first set of classes.  
Ben’s day was filled with files, and meeting and just day to day business. He stayed busy, anytime he sat still for more than ten minutes, he started to think about Kira. He made it through another day. His body felt sore from the workout and self-defense classes. By the time he got home, it was late. He sat on the couch, staring at the phone. He picked it up and dialed the number, let it go through all the selections, again no Kira. 

He sat there staring at the wall, did she take vacation time off? Did she quit? Was she ok? He was a little hurt that if she quit that she wouldn’t at least say goodbye. But why should she? He had all but insinuated, that she was for sale. It has only been a couple of days. He’d give it to Friday. She had said she filed a police report. There couldn’t be too many phone sex workers filing a complaint about stalkers.

Ben waited till 8 pm when he knew she would start her schedule to call, again the system ran through the selection, no Kira. Ben frown looked down at the phone and called Hux. 

“Hey Man,” Hux greeted him, “Heard your back at the agencies, about time.” 

“It is,” Ben replied, “Um I have a favor to ask, I need to find someone.” 

“Um ok,” Hux sounded confused, “And why is the FBI coming to the NYPD for a missing person?”

“It’s complicated, and I was hoping to get the information tonight,” Ben asked, trying not to sound too concern. 

“Yea, sure I can meet you there in about fifteen minutes, ok?” Hux replies.

“Thanks, Hux,” Ben clicked the button on his phone. Praying he isn’t making a big mistake or ass out of himself. 

Hux was a tall redhead with a slight Irish accent, he was born in Ireland, but his family had moved to the states when he was a toddler. He greeted Ben with a shoulder hug, then pushed him away. 

“So, what is all this about?” Hux asks

“I’m looking for a female, young with an English accent that might have filed a police report about some asshole harassing her,” Ben tells him in a quiet voice. 

“Oh, you mean that smoking hot chick that works for the talk dirty to me hotline?” a voice behind them called out. “Man, if I’d known those chicks looked that hot and Oh man.” He says, letting his knees dip like he was going to pass out. “That accent, purring in my ear? I’d blow a few paychecks on that.” He says grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Hux rolls his eyes, “Poe, do you have anything else to do than just hang around here, eavesdrop?”

Poe looks between Hux and Ben. Deciding might be best to make himself disappear. “Later, Lieutenant.” And with that, Poe was gone. 

Hux pinches the space between his eyes, “He’s an ass half the time, but he is a really good detective, Thankful though it was Detective Yoda that took the case.” Hux tells Ben taking him to Yoda’s office. Det. Yoda was leaving his office when Hux stopped him. 

“Det Yoda, this is special agent Ben Solo with the FBI, he has some questions concerning a case you’re working on. The young English girl.” Hux turns to Ben.

Det Yoda looks up at Ben, a look of amusement on his aged face. “Grown em tall from where you’re from I see.” He smiles at Ben.

Ben returned the smile. “Something like that.” 

“So, what is it you need to know about Rey Kenobi?” Yoda asks, turning to enter his office again. 

Ben knew Kira would not be her real name. Rey was fitting for the woman he has been talking too. She had repurchased light into his dismal life. 

“From what I understand, the suspect had contacted her while she was working?” Ben asked, keeping his questions pertaining only with the details of the case. He didn’t want them to think this was personal.

Det. Yoda nodded, “The call starts like any other, then he belittles her, at first, it was pretty much him just being a dick.” Yoda made a face of disdain. “But soon he started to threaten her before he would get too graphic she would disconnect the calls. What bought her in, was the last call, he had told her he knew what she looked like”

Yoda pulls out a folder, a photocopy of Rey student id laid on the top. Ben couldn’t help himself but pick it up a study her face. Even with the grainy photo, he could see she was beautiful. Yoda watches Ben stare picture. 

“She a pretty girl, she was terrified when she came in to make the police report,” Yoda says, shaking his head. “No family here to help her. When I see her, I see my granddaughters, and it pisses me off, that some asshole would do that to her.” Something in the older man's eyes made Ben think it would be a mistake to understand his ability to hurt you. 

“I’d like to interview her; do you have her phone number?” Ben asked hoping that Yoda wouldn’t ask him too many questions. 

Yoda wrote down her name, phone, and address for Ben. “Is this related to something you’re working on,” Yoda had the paper still in his fingers when he asks.

Ben nods and takes the slip of paper from Yoda’s fingers. He tilts his head to Yoda. “Thank you for your help.” With that, he turns to walk out. 

Hux following him, when they are out of range of anyone hearing them. Hux took hold of Ben’s arm. “I’m not sure what this is all about, be careful Man.” Hux squeezes Ben arm, before letting him go. 

Ben smiles, “It’s ok I know what I’m doing. Thanks again, Hux.” Ben says and leaves. 

As soon as Ben got home, he logged into the FBI site. His clearance gave him a great deal of resources. He ran Rey’s name through the database. Soon he had the necessary information that was available in the states her name, date of birth, school transcripts, list of jobs. Ben had noticed no next of kin listed.  
The information he had on her was basic, no real history. Curiosity had him in its grips, so Ben did the only thing he could think to do; he reached out to a friend in London. Ben looked at his time it was close to 1 am, which meant it was 7 am for Wedge. Thankful his friend was a morning person. He sounded friendly enough when Ben called.

Wedge promised to get him what he was asking for by noon London time. It seemed simple enough to understand what Be was asking for. Ben sat for a while on his couch. He felt exhaustion take over his body. He scrubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes and headed for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey woke up stretching out her muscles, the work wasn’t hard, but it had been a while since she had done any real physical job. She had missed doing physical labor. When she wasn’t busy, her mind would drift to Kylo. She wondered if he had called back if he missed her as much as she missed him? Some nights she would come home tired and ended up crying herself to sleep. How did this happen? She didn’t know anything about him, never seen his face. She only knew his voice; something deep inside herself felt like she knew his heart. 

She didn’t have any classes today, and she didn’t start work till 5 pm. So, she decided she was going to take it easy. She spent most of the day surfing the internet, she googled the name Kylo, even though she didn’t have his last name she hoped it being such an odd name might bring something up. She only got two hits in the country an 88-year-old man in Florida and a 71-year-old man in Texas. 

She knew Kylo sounded older then she was, but not that much older. She figured it was most likely an alias he had given her anyways. She couldn’t be angry with him since she did the same thing. Rey regrets not hanging in there a couple more days, to give him a chance to call. Maybe they could have exchanged numbers or something. At this point she figured it didn’t matter, she couldn’t go back to her old job, and even if she did would he still call?

Around noon her stomach started to growl, she decided to treat herself to Lahore Deli. It was seven blocks away from her apartment, but she enjoyed the walk. She put in her order, stood off to the side the place was busy today. She kept her nose in her phone, after a few minutes they called her name. Happily, she heads back home with her lunch in hand.  


 

Ben woke up at 7 am, the first thing he did was check his email. Always true to his word, Wedge sent the email, with an attachment.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ben,

I hope you find what you're looking for.

Wedge.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He stared at the message for a couple of minutes. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Maybe he'd find something that justified tracking her down. He felt like he needed to know more about her, how she got here, why there was no family listed in her contacts. He clicked on the attachment. It took only a few seconds for it to open. 

The first file caught his eyes was from Minister of State for Children and Families. He clicked on the file:  
Name: Rey Newnham  
Age: approximately three years of age  
Date of birth: Unknown  
Gender: female  
Parents: Unknown  
Race: Caucasian 

Female found roaming the streets in the boroughs of Newnham alone, April 17th, 2000, a picture of a dirty toddler staring wide eye into the camera. She had been given the name Rey, by her social worker, and Newnham because of the location she was found.  
Ben read her file. She had grown up in the foster system. Numerous names were in her file, families that had taken her in, only to return her to the system. Ben could only imagine how hopeful she must have felt for each new family was a promise of someone who would care for her, to only be abandon again. 

One name struck out Unklar Plutt arrested for child abuse and child endangerment. The file had several images of a young malnourished Rey, covered in bruises. Ben stomach was in a knot. He felt the rage build, how could anyone hurt an innocent child. 

Pang of guilt wrecked him, knowing that some sick bastard was terrorizing her, she sought comfort; instead, he let his anger get to him and insulted her instead. He had to make this right. He had to make sure she was safe.  
Her last foster parent had been a college professor Ben Kenobi. He had taken in many abandon children over the years. He found the court approval for Rey to change her last name to Kenobi when turned 18. Her transcripts from her school were impressive. Rey possessed an incredible mind for engineering. He smiled. This is how she got here, she had been awarded a scholarship.

Ben’s stomach growled he hadn’t eaten since the night before, it was almost noon, thinking about Rey, reminded him of the Indian deli she had talked about, which sounded good. He got dressed and headed out. The Deli was packed. It was lunchtime wall to wall people, Ben put in his order and stood by a far wall. His head down staring at his phone, he hears her name being called. Ben jerks his head up looking around. He sees the door open and closes a young woman her tied up in a loose bun. Ben tried to push through the crowd, his heart pounding in his chest. By the time he got out the door, she was nowhere to be seen. He pulled his phone out, he calls her, but the card the detective Yoda had given him was still sitting on his desk at home. He waited for his order and took off for home. 

As soon as he got home, lunch was all but forgotten, he grabbed the card, his fingers hovering over the keys of his phone. He took a deep breath then dialed her number. It went straight to her voice message. Ben hit the discount button. He didn’t want to freak her out, leaving her a message he wanted to explain to her why he was calling. He waited a couple of minutes and tried to call again. It went to a voice message. Ben set the phone down, setting back on the couch his mind going over a million reasons why it was going to voice message. He needed to calm down. This wasn’t like him. He eyed his lunch, decided that it would do him good to get some food into himself. Then he’d drive over to her apartment, he was taking the risk of her flat out rejecting him, but then at least he’d know she was safe. 

Rey lounged around her apartment, till about 3:30 pm she dressed for work. She looked at her phone. It was dead she had forgotten to charge it. She plugged it in to charge and headed out the door. Saturdays work usually was carefree days, not that many classes, so her job meant she would dump the trash bins, clean the bathrooms and straighten up. 

Rey had just left her apartment when a young man showed up at her door, knocking hard enough her next-door neighbor Maz, looked out the door. She was an octogenarian with a quick wit. She eyed the young man; his banging was rude and annoying.  
“She isn’t deaf you know” she called out.

He turns eyeing Maz, a smile graced his lips, “Oh sorry, I knocked, but no one answered, thought maybe she was in the shower.” He replied.

Maz sized him up, “Nope, she left for work about 15 minutes ago.” She answered him, turning to shut her door. 

“Oh, hold on, where is she working now?” He asked with some urgency. She stared at him for a moment. “How do you know Rey?”

He gave her an award-winning smile, “I’m her best friends boyfriend,” he pulls out his wallet, “I was supposed to give her back the money my girlfriend borrowed from her.” He gave her a smug eye roll as if this the duty of a devoted boyfriend. 

Maz thought this over for a moment, she knew has just started this new job this week, so it was possible the boyfriend wouldn’t know she had changed careers. “She works at the college cleaning the classrooms” she informed him, she returned to her apartment closing the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben stood outside of her apartment building, the address written on the card. He took a deep breath in and blew it out. He could do this. He didn’t want to run from this. It was one of the older apartments. The door hung open, door lock looked broken, with a call button disabled. He shook his head. This was not safe at all. Ben found her apartment quickly enough. He again stood gathering his courage to knock. He heard the door behind him open. 

“She isn’t home,” Ben turned to see a petite older lady standing there a small dog on a leash next to her. “Two callers in one day Rey is getting popular.”

Ben looked at her, “I’m sorry, two callers?” he asked, confused. 

Maz eyed him, “Like I told the young man that was just here, Rey has gone to work.” She turned to walk away with her small dog. 

Ben turned quickly, “I’m sorry Ma’am, but can you tell me what the young man looked like?” something about a young man looking for Rey concerning him, something felt wrong. 

“Who are you to ask these questions?” Maz asked, wary of Ben, 

“I’m sorry Ma’am didn’t mean to concern you, I’m with the FBI,” he took out his wallet showing her his badge. “Rey is assisting us with an investigation.” He didn’t want the old lady to be worried about Rey. 

She looked at the Badge then at Ben, “He was young, dirty blonde hair, nowhere as tall as you. And if you ask me somewhat of an asshole.” She answered him. 

Ben smiled. He likes her. “Thank you for your Help, Ma’am.” Ben had read that she had left the hotline job and was now working for the college. He practically ran down the stairs, his phone in hand. He dialed Hux, 

“Hey, I need you to get a unit out to the college, the suspect showed up at Rey Kenobi’s apartment. He was told she is at the college.” Ben blurted out. He could hear Hux on the line, yell out to someone, to get a unit to the college, and call security to find Rey. 

“I’m on the way there now.” He said in the phone, click the disconnect button. He maneuvers through traffic, his foot on the gas, weaving in and out till he was at the college. Ben runs through the campus to the security office. He was met by one of the officers. 

“have you found her?” He stops long enough to hear his response. 

The officer was shaking his head, “we are searching for her now. Her supervisor isn’t here on Saturdays, so we don’t know which class she would be cleaning.”

“Which section is being searched now?” Ben looked at the man walking towards him radio in hand. He hands it to Ben. Pointing to the east side of the campus, “We have a couple of men in the east wing working west.”

Ben looked west, “I’m going this way.” He clips the radio to his belt. He is running to the west wing of the college. 

There were a few classes on Saturday, Rey was waiting for everyone to leave the class for her to start cleaning. She wiped down all the desk and collected all the garbage. The door opened, and a student walked in, Rey froze for a second, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He wore a baseball cap and glasses. He stopped long enough, bending over picking up a book. Rey exhaled quietly he must have forgotten his book. She turned back to grab a line the can come with a new plastic bag. 

She turned to see him staring at her. He smiled, Rey’s eyes widened when she realized he was locking the door. She blinked her mouth gapped open, unable to speak or move. 

“Hey Baby, alone at last,” Billy says, smiling at Rey. His arms thrown wide as if she should be happy and run into his embrace. Rey moved behind the desk to distance herself from him. She is looking for anything that she could use as a weapon.

“HELP,” she screamed, “SOME PLEASE HELP ME, HELP.”

Billy’s face twisted in anger, “Shut your fucking mouth.” He started to run to where she stood, Rey ran behind another desk, trying to keep something between them. 

“HELP, PLEASE HELP!” she kept screaming, hoping someone heard her. Rey grabbed one of the plastic chairs, holding it as a weapon. Billy grabbed the legs, pushing against it slamming Rey against the wall. His hand was closing around her throat. 

“NO, PLEASE” is all she could scream, his hand tightens around her throat. He pushed the chair from between them. With a click, Billy brandished a knife in front of Rey’s eyes. 

“You can either shut the fuck up and play nice.” He turned the knife back and forth, catching the light on the shiny steel blade. “Or I could cut your fucking tongue out. Your choice, Baby.”

Rey stood as still as she possibly could, tears falling down her cheeks. Her eyes never leaving the blade. “Please... please don’t hurt me.” She pleads with him. 

“That’s up to you, Baby,” he says, taking great pleasure of running his tongue up her cheek, feeling her trembling under his touch. 

Ben heard a cry, someone screaming for help. He ran down the hall pushing on the door. Some locked some open but empty. He strained to listen for more voices, but nothing. He called in for back up to help look I the west wing. He heard a crash it was close, then a muffled voice. Ben ran to the end of the hallway. The door was a lock. Ben could see in the class but not the full classroom. He stood for a moment to listen. Nothing, he looked behind him, that classroom locked as well. 

Frustrated he pondered if it might have come from upstairs he turned to the door to the stairs but stop, something told him to look again. He couldn’t see anything, but he could see a chair laying on its side. 

“Open the door,” he yelled, he slams his massive body into the wood door. He felt the reperfusion of the hit on his shoulder. 

“Opening the fucking door,” Ben yelled, his weapon drawn. He backed up and slammed into the door again. The door cracked at the locked. Adrenaline pumping through his body, one more hit and he fell into the class.   
Ben quickly stood up. He could see Rey at the front of the classroom, the bastard had his arm around her slim waist, a knife to her throat. 

“Let the girl go, and we can go easy on your sentences,” Ben says his eyes on hers. He can see there is recognition in her eyes. He couldn’t let himself get distracted. He had to get her away from this nut job. 

“Fuck you, man, she wants me, you are fucking interrupting us.” Billy screams at Ben, spit dripping down his chin, “Get the fuck out and leave us alone.” He pulls Rey tighter to himself. 

Ben lowers his weapon, “You’re scaring her man, you don’t want to hurt her.” Ben says, seeing how irrationally the suspect was being. “Look let her go, and if she stays, then I’ll leave.” Ben tries to reason with him. 

“You’re the one scaring her!” Billy retorts, “She fucking told me she wanted me!” 

Ben could see Rey trembling. She closes her eyes. She starts to take long breaths. When she opens them again, she is staring at Ben, then glances to her left side, she slowly raising her hands. Ben keeps Billy’s attention.

“Look, man, I’m just doing my job, I just need to know she is ok then I’ll leave,” says taking a step closer Ben shows Billy his gun as he puts it back in the hostler, his eyes on Billy.”

Billy eyes’ Ben, “Don’t fucking lie to me, man, you just want her for yourself.” He screams at Ben.

This stopped Ben in his tracks, looking at Billy then Rey. No more exact words have been spoken; He looks back at Billy. Shaking his head, “No, I just need to make sure you’re both ok.” Another step closer. Billy stared at Ben, like a wild dog that had a bone he wasn’t about to share. He stared at Ben, “Leave us the fuck alone,” he screams. 

Rey grabbed hold of his arm, pushing with all her might to slam him against the wall, Ben lunged forward grabbing Billy’s knife hand. Rey rolled away from the two men, now struggling over the knife, Ben twist his wrist back till he let go of the blade. Billy screams in pain; Ben pulls him down to the floor on his belly. The Police and security arrived to see Billy on the floor with Ben’s knee on his back, pulling his hands back behind himself. 

Rey stood off for a moment, watching Ben take Billy down. Her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest; she felt faint. Ben turned Billy over to the police. They cuffed him. Ben walked over to Rey, her eyes on Billy, he turns his head to her baring his teeth at her, “Whore” is all he said. Rey reared her foot back and kicked his front teeth in. She went to kick him again. Ben pulled her back his arms around her waist. 

She was shaking; Ben whispered in her ear, “it’s ok; you’re safe now.” Rey closed her eyes. She never thought she’d hear his voice again. She turned and looked up at Ben, her eyes red, cheeks wet, Ben cuffs her jaw in his large hand, his thumb wiping the tears away. Rey looks into his dark brown eyes. She could see the emotion in his eyes; she thought she’d never see from anyone. 

One of the police officers asked if she needs to be seen by a doctor. Rey shook her head, taking a step closer to Ben, she looked up to him. 

“It’s ok Officer. I’ll take care of her.” Ben addressed the police. “I’ll bring her down to the station to make a statement.” 

The young officer nodded to Ben and walked away. Looking back at Rey, “Are you ok?” 

Rey took his hand, leading him out of the room, Ben followed her. She Looked to the stairwell, pulling Ben along, she enters taking a step up she turns, Ben looks at her a question on his lip, when she kissed him. All his worries, his doubts everything faded away. His wraps around Rey, pulling her body into his, his tongue slips in her mouth. He never wanted to let her go, for this moment, be over. 

They parted breathing heavy, Rey smiles, giving his lips a quick peck, his cheek, nose, and chin. She smiles her arms wrapped around Ben’s neck, “Hello she says sweetly. “My name is Rey.”

Ben brushes his lips to hers, "Ben, Ben Solo," he smiles replying to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey’s smile hypnotized Ben. He couldn’t help but stare into her hazel eyes, the mix of browns and flecks of green, a goddess wrapped in his arms. After a moment, He realized he had been staring. Ben cleared his throat, glancing behind him and back to Rey, she smiled broader a warm feeling of safety, the look of concern in his eyes for her, a nobody from nowhere. 

He moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes, “Are you ok to go to the police station?”

Rey stared back into his brown eyes, “As long as you’re with me, I’ll be ok.” She took hold of his hand. She felt her heart thumping in her chest. 

He placed a kiss on her forehead, “I’m not letting you out of my sight.” 

Ben led her back to his car, his hand wrapped around her smaller hand. Rey couldn’t believe he was here, he saved her and was fucking hot. She walked holding his hand, her eyes taking in the side of his face. He was beautiful — something like a Greek god from Mythology. 

She felt herself becoming flush again thinking about Ben breaking the door down to rescue her, her Dark Knight. She knew she was wet. She felt the fire burning low in her belly. She ached to touch him, to wrap her arms around his strong neck and taste his lips once more. He led, and she gladly followed. 

Ben couldn’t help taking glances at the beautiful creature walking next to him. Rey undersold herself immensely. How does one describe perfection? Just feeling her warm hand in his was enough to leave him feeling dazed. 

 

“My car is over here,” his voice low, gentle knowing she has been through a traumatic event. He needed to be gentle with her. He wanted to assure her she would be safe. 

Rey nodded a soft hum. She smiled glancing up at Ben. Rey stopped a few feet from Ben’s car. She gave him a looked like she needed to ask him a question. Ben stood at the car, waiting for Rey. 

 

“How did you know where to find me?” she slipped her hands into her jean pockets, unsure what to do with them.

“Your neighbor Maz told me, she had spoken to Billy as well, which tipped me off to contact the police,” Ben explained opening the car door for her. 

Rey stopped a confused look on her face, “how do you know where I live?”

Ben brushed his fingers through his hair, “I have friends at the police station you filed your complaint with.” 

Ben pursed his lips, an internal debate how much to tell her. He realized if he was going to have any chance of a future with Rey, he had to come completely clean with her. 

“I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigations, when you talked about Lahore Deli, I knew you were not only in the city but close to where I lived, so I knew which Precinct you would file your report with, from there it was just getting your name.” He spoke quietly hoping she wouldn’t be angry

Ben prepared himself for Rey to reject him, to accuse him of stalking her. He stood with his eyes down, his hand on the car door handle, the door open for Rey to get in. 

He shook his head, he felt the need to explain himself, “I know it was an invasion of your privacy, I just needed to be sure you were ok,” Ben took a big breath and looked into Rey’s hazel eyes. “I’m sorry...”

Rey stepped closer to Ben, wrapping her arms around his neck, shaking her head. “You have nothing to apologize for Ben,” she smiled, looking into his eyes. 

“You saved me.” Rey raised herself on her tiptoes, her lips briefly touching his, “Thank you.” She breathed her words into his mouth. 

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground, deepening the kiss. “You’re welcome.” He returned her kiss before setting her feet back on the ground. 

“Let’s go file that police report, and I’ll take you back home.” 

“Ok,” Rey slipped into the passenger seat, she can’t help but watch him walk around the car, while she put her seatbelt on. She still felt like she was in a dream, fearing she would wake up at any moment. 

“I tried to look you up as well,” she said quietly, almost an apology.

Ben looked over at Rey, her head down, looking at her hands in her lap. He reached over and took her hand in his, bringing the back of her hand to his lips.

Rey exhaled, “I shouldn’t have quit before I talked to you; I just didn’t know if you would want to talk to me after everything we said to one another.”

“Rey, I’m an idiot, I should have never said what I did. I hope you can forgive me?” Ben held her hand to his lips. Her skin felt soft against his lips.

“We both said things we shouldn’t, Kylo,” Rey paused, “sorry I mean Ben,” she smiled as he kissed the back of her hand, “I forgive you” her eyes welling up in tears. 

“You don’t know how much it means to me that you came looking for me.” She wiped her eyes, trying to control her emotions. “No one has ever come back for me.”

Ben kissed her hand again, “It is their lost Rey, you are an amazing woman; I’m a lucky man to have found you.” He smiled at her, he reached out and wiped the tears from her cheek. 

Rey took his hand and kissed his palm.

She smiled, turning her body, so her back was to the door. 

“Going to watch me drive?” Ben raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his lips.

Rey nods, “You have been a Phantom in my dreams for so long now, I just want to look at you.”

Ben laughs, “Likewise, Sweetheart!” 

He turns the ignition, “Let’s get you to the station to take care of the police report. Then I’ll take you home.”

Rey smiled, “Ok.”


	10. Chapter 10

Hux met Ben and Rey at the desk. He led the pair back to Detective Yoda’s office. He could tell there was something between Ban and Rey. By the way, Rey kept looking up at Ben, and his inability to keep his hands off her, his hand on the small of her back, or her shoulder, made Hux wonder just how long the pair had known each other. 

Detective Yoda met them in the main office, “Ms. Kenobi, how are you holding up?” Yoda’s voice was kind like a grandparent. 

“I’m ok, thanks to Ben.” Rey smiled up at the tall man next to her. 

Yoda eyed Ben for a minute before offering his hand, “Agent Solo, I’m glad you were able to find Ms. Kenobi.”

Ben nodded, “thanks to you.”

“Good, it is,” He gave Ben a smile that let him know he was not fooled in the least.

Yoda offered Rey a seat, before taking his own, Rey sat down and looked back at Ben. Ben and Hux stood behind her while Yoda took her report. 

Hux leaned over to Ben to whisper in his ear, “How do you know her?” He moved back slightly to get a gauge of Ben’s expression. 

A slight red tint to his cheeks, Ben doesn’t look at Hux choosing to remain quiet.

Hux leaned in once more, “Is she the reason you wouldn’t leave your apartment?”

Ben shook his head. He looked at Hux, “She’s the reason I decided to let the past die and move forward with my life.”

Ben turned to look at Rey and Yoda once he heard his name, Rey was recounting her tale of how Ben broke down the door and saved her. Ben moved closer to the desk to corroborate her account of the events.

 

Yoda had both Rey and Ben sign their testimonies, “I believe that is everything we need at the moment. I’ll call you if there is anything else we need to discuss.”

 

Rey stood, holding her hand out to detective Yoda, “Thank you, Sir, for everything.”

“Where is he now?” Ben asked concerning Billy. 

Hux sighed, “Well, it seems he had an accident; currently, he is at the hospital with a fractured jaw. No one seems to know what happened.” Hux smiled

Rey wrapped her arms around herself, a menacing look in her eyes. 

 

Ben growled, “Bastard is lucky that is all he got.” 

 

“Indeed,” Yoda agreed, he looked over at Rey and motioned for Ben to bend down. “Take care of her.” He tells him in a low voice. 

Ben looked at Rey, a fierce need to protect her burned in his chest, “Yes, Sir, I will.”

Yoda nodded a smile on his wrinkled face, turned and walked back into his office, satisfied the girl would be safe. 

Rey walked out of the Police station hand in hand with Ben. She felt like she was living in a dream. All her life, she had been in the shadows of her past, a discarded child that grew to be an unwanted woman. And now for once, she felt like she saw the sun. 

She was having a hard time believing Ben had sought her out. She had developed feelings for him. She didn’t realize that he had as well. She smiled, how many of her other Callers would have been satisfied just talking to her about anything other than their sexual fantasies? Even sweet Carl called to get his kink’s fulfilled. But here he was sitting right next to her this beautiful man, someone who risked his safety for her. She couldn’t help but think about Billy. 

Ben and Rey sat in his car outside of her apartment. She sat quietly for a few minutes, lost in thought. 

“Rey?” Ben called her name, the blank look on her face concerned him. His mind working overtime, should he walk her to the door? Would she want him to come in? Did she feel the same way he thought about her? He decided he would play it by ear. 

 

Rey opened the door and stepped out, looking up at her apartment, she stood silent. Ben got out of the car and walked around to her. He looked at her face, then turned his gaze up to the apartment. 

“Rey? Are you ok?” Ben stood watching her; he wanted to take her in his arms and assure her that nothing would ever hurt her again. But he didn’t want to force himself on her if she was having second thoughts about him.

 

“He knows where I live.” She whispered, her face pale. She turned to look at Ben; the look in her eyes rendered him powerless. He shook his head and reached out to touch her cheek. 

“He’s in jail,” Ben assured her.

Rey wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek to his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat. 

“I will not let him hurt you.” He kissed the top of her head.

Rey looked up into Ben’s passionate eyes. She knew he would keep his word. She smiled and took his hand to lead him to her apartment. 

Rey took her key out to unlock the door, behind them Maz peeked out. Rey turned and smiled Maz was giving Ben the once over. She looked at Rey with a smile on her face. 

“I approve,” she gave Rey a wink and went back into her apartment shutting the door. 

Rey laughed, Ben smiled looking back at the closed door. “I like her,” Ben said, amused with the old Lady.

Rey opened the door and led Ben inside her apartment, she stood for a moment, letting a long sigh out.

Ben looked around the small apartment, “Don’t you have a roommate?”

“Rose moved in with Finn about a month ago.” She tossed her small purse on the table next to the door. 

Rey watched how Ben moved. She could see the muscles in his back outlined in his snug t-shirt, she smiled, his ass in those jeans were sinful. 

Rey pulled her t-shirt off and let it drop where she stood. Ben turned to say something but rendered speechless seeing Rey stand in a bra and jeans. She toed off her tennis shoes as she walked to Ben, never taking her eyes off his.

“Rey,” Ben was silenced when Rey put her finger to his lips.

“Don’t you think we’ve done enough talking?” she smiled up to him, her fingers working the button of his jeans.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben leaned down to kiss her. Rey pulled his t-shirt off. She kissed his chest; the taste of his skin on her lips made her horny.

He stopped with a look of panic on his face. Rey stood still for a moment her heart pounding in her chest; she couldn’t help but think, that he came to his senses and decided he didn’t want to be here with her. 

“I don’t have a condom,” he said with a disappointed tone. 

Rey bit her lip, “I don’t either.” She took his hand and brought it to her lips, “I’m clean, and I’m on birth control. It’s been a couple of years since I’ve been with anyone.” She blushed over her admission. She glanced up at Ben, who now stood with a grin on his face. 

“It’s been a year since I’ve been with anyone as well, I’ve got a clean bill of health,” he said with a sigh of relief.

Ben kissed her neck, remembering something that she had said during their time together on the phone, it made him smile. He turned Rey, so her bare back was pressed against the warm skin of his chest. Ben pulled Rey’s hair away from her neck, placing punishing kisses on her throat. She moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him full access to her throat. Ben kissed the soft skin of her shoulder, he pulled his lips back slightly and bit her, not enough to break the skin but enough to bruise her, marking her as his own. 

Rey gasped and moaned, Ben, pulled the strap of her bra down her shoulder. She reached back and unlatched her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Ben’s warm hands cupped her soft breast. His fingers caressed her nipples till they were little rosebuds in his hands. 

Rey relished in his touch. She pulled away from him to take his hand, leading him to her bedroom. 

She walked backward taking the sight of him in, her fingers tracing the muscles of his broad chest down his tone abdomen, to the v of his hips. She bit her lip unzipping his jeans that hung loosely on his body. She glanced up to him, his eyes dark pupils were blown with a craving he has missed for a long time. 

Rey tugged at his jeans, pushing them down his muscular hips. Ben stepped out of them. She stood and smiled up at him, while his fingers unbuttoned her jeans. He kneeled before her and drugged her jeans down her long legs. He peppered her stomach and thighs with soft kisses. She stepped out of the jeans. Ben looked up at Rey. She nodded her permission for him to help her out of her little white panties. 

Ben licked his lips, as he slowly pulled the thin white material down her tan tone legs, she was bare save for a small patch of soft curls lining her vagina. He couldn’t help himself. He kissed the glistening lips of her sex before him; his tongue delved into her cunt. 

Rey moaned her fingers tighten in his inky soft lochs. She hummed, as she cupped his chin, “time for that later.” She smiled, as he stood before her, He towered over her, she was of average height, but Ben made her feel small. He made her feel safe with him. 

Ben watched as Rey pulled his boxers down, his cock sprung from the confines of his shorts. Her eyes widen at the size of his penis the reddish head weeping from his arousal, his skin soft and warmer than the rest of his body in her hands.   
Her fingers wrapped around the girth of his cock and caressed him, running her hand up and down his supple soft length, she could feel the strong pulse each time his heartbeat, pushing up on her toes she kissed him again. 

“I need you,” her voice a sensual whisper, and climbed on her bed. She laid in the middle, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, she opened her legs and beckoned him to her. 

Ben crawled up the bed, taking his time as he kissed the top of her foot, he stopped every few inches to lavish her with kisses. He took his time as he kissed her inner thighs, he brushed his lips on her sex, he slipped his tongue through her wet folds. 

Rey moaned her back, arched at his invasion of her sex. She couldn’t help but giggle watching him move up her body like a panther stalking his prey. 

He sucked a bruise on her taut stomach, he took his time with each of her breasts, kissing and sucking on her nipples, leaving love bites in his wake. Rey laid in bliss. Her body tingled with excitement. She was soaked by the time Ben was position between her thighs. 

He held himself above her, his eyes locked with hers. They didn’t need to speak. There was an understanding between them a need for each other. Ben aligned himself, with a kiss he pushed himself slowly into her body. 

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. He was larger than anyone else she had been with. Ben stopped and watched her face, “are you ok?” he worried about hurting her. 

She exhaled the breath she held, “I’m good; it’s just been a while and damn if you’re not huge.”

Ben couldn’t help the dopey grin, and he felt pride swell in his chest. He wanted to erase the thought of any other man Rey had been with, her admission of his size made it certain he would accomplish his goal. 

Rey had her hands on his bare ass, pushing her hips up to meet his, “I’m ready.” She whispered against his full lips.

He pushed till his hips met hers, Rey bit her lip with her head laid back, and her eyes closed, she took a moment for her body to adjust for his size. 

“Oh, fuck, you are so tight.” Ben watched as his cock disappeared into Rey.

Her eyes fluttered open to stare into his dark expressive eyes. She smiled at him, he smiled back, slowly pulling his hips back, Rey lifted her head to capture his lips, her tongue ran along the seam of his lips, he opened his mouth. Their tongues danced between their mouths. 

He slowly pushed his hips to hers; he moved when he felt she was ready. Soon the thrust of his hips increased, Rey ran her hands over his strong shoulders down his chest. 

“You’re beautiful, “Rey praised him, her voice soft. 

Ben leaned down and kissed her. He pushed up to look down at the beauty laid underneath him. “You’re sublime.”

Ben leaned back. He stopped for a moment to reposition himself and Rey. He put the two pillows under her hips and stood on his knees in the middle of the bed. He held her legs against his chest. Ben rubbed the head of his cock up her slit, rubbing his cock against her clit. 

Rey moaned her fingers were rubbing the little pebbles of her nipples. 

He aligned himself to her, slowly pushed to the hilt. Rey looked up to him; her eyes heavily hooded, her lips wet from her tongue. Ben thrust hard into her. Her breast bounced from the force.

Rey gasped, his cock hit her, g-spot, “Oh god there, “she moaned out. 

Ben smiled, slowly pulled back and slammed back into her body. Rey’s back arched off the bed, “Oh god, “she cried. 

His hips thrust, again and again, setting a punishing rhythm as he pounded his cock into her cunt. He smiled as her breast bounced with each thrust. Rey laid moaning, his hands holding onto each of her thighs while he fucked her. He moved her legs together and held her legs to his chest with one strong arm. He reached down and rubbed her swollen clit, 

“Oh fuck, yes, Ben,” she screamed. She could feel it, her orgasm winding her tighter, the faster he pounded her body, and his fingers drew out her pleasure till it ripped through her, her eyes closed blinded by pure white light, leaving her breathless her body limp. 

Ben felt her climax, her cunt tightly sheathed him, the force of her orgasm made the walls of her vagina spasm constricting around his cock, he thrust a couple more times before he spilled his seed deep in her body. He stood breathless her legs held tight to his body. His cock still twitched before he withdrew from her and fell on the bed on his stomach next to Rey. 

He turned his head to peak over at Rey; she laid breathing hard, her chest rose and fell, her eyes closed a smile on her lips

“that was amazing,” she said as she turned to look at him. 

Ben peaked up from the bed and gave Rey a toothy grin; he shifted his body till he was propped up on his elbow. Gently he touched her lips, “You’re amazing.” Rey leaned over to kiss him; Ben wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body onto his. 

Rey laughed, she rested on his chest, she listened to his steady heartbeat. “I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.”

Ben stared into Rey’s beautiful eyes, “I’ll never give up on you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Rey woke to the sun shining into the small bedroom, Ben’s arm draped over her slim waist. She smiled staring at Ben. The morning gave her a chance to study his pale face, long lashes, full lips, a noble nose, the beauty marks that scored his face, every bit of him she found handsome. Even the scar that bi-sect his face she found it sexy, it gave him a look of danger. A man that had faced whatever horrors the world held and won. 

She ran her fingers down the scar. She found herself smiling, thanking God that he sent her one of His Angels to watch over her. 

Ben woke to feel Rey’s fingers on his face. He laid; still, he knew Rey was staring at him. He couldn’t resist the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Morning.” He said opening one eye looking at her. 

Rey ran her fingertips over his lips, “Morning handsome.” 

She kissed him, he wrapped her into his arms, holding her body tightly. They laid peacefully for a few minutes in silence. 

“I never masturbated with anyone but you.” She softly confessed to Ben.

Ben glanced down at Rey, “not even with an old boyfriend?”

Rey shook her head, “I was always too embarrassed to do something like that in front of someone else.”

She laid on his chest, her chin rested on her hands, looking down at him. 

“There was something about your voice,” she smiled. 

Ben raised an eyebrow. A smile crept across his face. “Yea?”

Rey nodded, “that first night, trying to get you to talk to me; I was so intrigued.”

Ben smiled, “I was nervous, but you sounded too good to be true, I couldn’t resist calling back.”

“After a while, I started to fantasize about you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” she licked her lips, watching his brown eyes. 

“I had a hard time not thinking about you myself.” He ran his hands down her back over the smooth skin of her bare ass. 

Ben licked his lips and gave Rey a broad smile, “I was wondering.”

Rey looked at Ben. She couldn’t help returning his smile. “wondering?”

“the catsuit.” He grinned.

“MM” she purred, she lifted herself to push a quick kiss to his lips. “Stay right here.” Rey slipped off the bed and walked into her closet and shut the door. After a few minutes, the door opened, and Rey slinked out.

 

Ben sat up in the bed, his back to the headboard, his lips slightly parted as he watched Rey walk to him. Her slim form in a tight black latex made her tan skin pop in contrast; her hair framed her beautiful face in long spiraling curls that hung down her chest and back. Her eyes watched his as she crawled up the bed, her movements meticulously slow, very cat-like. She crawled into his lap, with her head down she let the tip of her tongue run up his tone stomach, she left bruising kisses on his skin, till she straddled his lap. 

“Is this what you wanted to see?” she whispered in his ear, as she nibbled his earlobe. 

She could feel his hard cock pushed against her wet center, with only the latex separating their flesh, she rocked her hips against his length. 

“Fuck, Rey.” He hissed as he kissed her neck and grinned, “I was right; you’re hot as fuck.”

“Do I please you, Master?” Rey coyly asks while she looked up to him through her lashes.

“Oh, very much so, my good girl.” He kissed her throat, “I want this suit off.”

Rey sat back. Her ass rested on the heels of her feet, her eyes dark, she licked her kissed bruised lips. She slowly rocked her hips, the friction between the suit and his hard cock filled her with a wanton need.   
“Yes, Master,” she breathes out. Her fingers on the zipper tab she slowly pulled it down. She smiled as she watched Ben’s anticipation; his dark eyes focused on the zipper. 

She got the zipper down below her belly button, Ben’s fingers ghosted over her exposed flesh.

“Beautiful,” Ben mumbles taking in her tans skin dusted with freckles a crossed her chest. He pulled the suit off her shoulder. He kissed every inch of exposed skin. 

Rey smiled her eyes closed as her head leaned back enjoying Ben’s attention. He pulled the suit down, trapping her arms behind, her chest pushed out for his enjoyment. 

“Fuck, baby, you are so beautiful, your skin tastes like sunshine.” Ben kissed her chest, “your tits are perfect,” he mumbled as his lips sucked in the dusty pink nipple. 

Rey moaned the feeling sent a jolt of pleasure to her soak core, “All for you, Master,” she whispered. 

Ben growled, his hands pulled the suit down to free her hands. 

“Stand up,” he commanded.

Rey stood with her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. His fingers between the suit and her skin wet with sweat, his hands ran down her ass, as he pulled the outfit down.

“Oh, what a naughty girl, no panties.” He groaned, he looks up at Rey, “you’re going to get punished for being a naughty girl.”

Rey shivered thinking about the spanking she had to administer, as her punishment, she glanced down to Ben a wicked glint in his eyes. She felt that ache to be touch grow stronger, more demanding. 

“Yes, Master.” She Softly spoke. 

Ben grinned, he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to her cunt. 

Rey stepped out of the suit. His hands ran up and down her long legs. 

“I need you to lay across my lap, Sweetheart.”

Rey moved quickly, she laid down, twisted her shoulders and neck to look back up at Ben. He pulled her hips, so her ass was tilted up. 

“My sweet naughty girl,” Ben said while rubbing her ass, letting his fingers gently brush her wet sex. “So beautiful, so wet.”

Rey looked back at Ben, his eyes on her body, a slight smile to his lips. 

Rey jumped when she felt the sting of his hard slap across her bare ass. The sound bounced off the walls. 

Rey moaned the pain heighten her arousal. Again, Ben reached back and spanked her, Rey’s mouth watered, the sting made her ache more for his attention. The unexpected intrusion of his large finger through her wet folds, causing Rey to moaned louder. She rocked back as she felt his long digit hit her clit. 

“Oh god Master, please.” She moaned.

The sound of his palm hitting her ass filled the room, along with her groans. His fingers working through her sex followed each spanking. 

“Are you going to be a good girl?” Ben leaned over and kissed her shoulder. She could feel his hard cock, pressed against her stomach. She wanted him. 

“Yes, Master, yes please, I need you.” She cried out. She wanted his cock to stretch her completely filling her body.

“What do you need, Sweetheart?” He smiled as he inserted another finger in her soak cunt.

“I need your cock, Master. I need you to fuck me senseless.” She whispered, lost to his fingers fucking her. 

Ben pushed the breath out of his body, his cock painfully hard. He moved Rey’s lithe body, so she was on her hands and knees, he positioned himself behind her. He dragged his cock through her wet slit, nudging her clit with the head of his penis, eliciting soft moans before sheathing himself entirely in her warm body. 

“You are the most beautiful creature on God’s green earth.” He whispered to her, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders.

Rey blushed, she had never had someone compliment her, the way Ben kept praising her. 

He had dreamed about this moment, since the phone call. A fantasy comes true. She moans a siren’s enchantment, which he is willing to follow to his demise if it was a requirement to love her. 

She had never felt so full. She could feel him deeper than she felt him the night before. She was sure he was hitting her cervix, with each powerful thrust she felt herself coming undone. 

“Oh god, yes, please Master.” The room was filled with the sounds of their moans, and the lewd sound of flesh smacking into each other.

Ben kissed her shoulders. His fingers tugged into the soft skin of her hips. “You feel so amazing, fuck Rey.”

His body hovered over hers. His pace was fast and brutally forceful. He reached around her hips, his fingers rubbing little circles around her engorged clit, his mouth by her ear. “I want you to come for me,” he nibbled on her earlobe, “come on your Master’s cock.”

His hot breath on her throat, combined with his deep voice issuing her the command to come, pushed Rey over the tipping point. Her orgasm ripped through her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her body trembled, leaving her breathless and wilting. 

Ben grunted as he felt the flutter of her cunt tighten on his cock, his climax a pace behind hers. 

Rey could feel each time his cock pulsed. His seed filled her body. A fleeting thought of what their child would look like crossed her mind. She couldn’t help the warm feeling in her heart blossom.

Ben ran his hand up her crotch, before falling to his side, pulling Rey with him. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” He asked. 

Rey giggled, she pulled his hand up to her mouth and kissed each finger, she could taste their combine essence on his fingers.

“It’s the same question I’ve been asking myself.” She smiled and twisted around so that she could face him. 

Ben looked at her with a look of awe. He smiled down at her. Her stomach growled loudly. 

Rey blushed, “I missed dinner last night.”

Ben laughed, “yea me, too, but it was worth it. How about we get dressed, and I’ll take you to breakfast?”

She smiled, “I need a shower.”

Ben grinned, “Me too.”

Rey laughed, “I mean, I need to get clean.” 

Ben kissed her nose, “Me too.”

Rey let him in the shower with her, Ben insisted on washing her hair and body. She giggled when she felt his fingers run over her slick soapy breast.

Ben stood behind her, kissing her shoulder, “I’ve done nothing but think about this after you told me you like to play with your tits in the shower.”

Rey was putty in his hands, “I’ve had this dream.” She leaned back against his broad chest with her eyes closed.

“You dreamed about me?” his chin rested on her shoulder, as he poured more soap in his hands running his hands down her stomach and hips. 

Rey moaned, biting her bottom lip, she clasped her hands behind his neck. “I didn’t know what you looked like, but in my dream, you were tall, with long dark hair and strong hands, I could remember how your hands felt on my body from the dream.” 

She could feel the muscles in his chest and arms around her, “I could get used to this.” She moaned, Ben’s hands between her thighs, rubbing her skin clean. 

“I can make that happen if you like.” He whispered in her ear.

Her stomach growled again. Ben laughed, “I think we need to get you some food.”

Rey blushed, turned to face Ben, with a handful of soap, “Only after you’re clean.” She gave him a lustful look.


	13. Chapter 13

Eventually, they found themselves dressed and walking hand in hand to a diner that was close to Rey’s apartment. 

“Maryann’s has the best pecan pancakes.” Rey grinned looking up at Ben. 

At the mention of food, Ben’s stomach growled, Rey giggled. “I’m glad I’m not the only one hungry.”

Ben grinned, “It was quite the workout, I think we both need some calories.” He smiled down at Rey. “I plan on continuing our workout.” He gave her a wolfish smile. 

Rey and Ben sat eating happily in silence, enjoying being close to one another. Rey finished her stack of pancakes. She sat back with her cup of hot tea in hand, a smile on her face. 

She enjoyed just watching Ben be Ben, her smile twisted into a smirk, with a look of curiosity on her face. “I know practically nothing about you.”

Ben sat back, taking a moment to sip his black coffee. “What do you want to know?”

“Have you ever been married?” Rey leaned forward her elbows on the table, glancing over her tea. 

Ben shook his head, “No, I was in a long-term relationship for four years.”

Rey sat silent for a moment, “what happened?”

Ben sighed; she could tell he was uncomfortable talking about his past. But she needed to know that he wasn’t holding on to the past before she let this go any further. 

Ben glanced up at Rey’s hazel eyes, “She left me.”

“Do you miss her?” Rey knew the question could lead to heartache, but she didn’t want to be involved with a man that had not resolved his feelings for someone else. 

“I did for a while,” he ran his fingers through his long hair. “But I realized she did us both a favor. I know I was holding onto a relationship that was doomed from the beginning.”

Rey looked down into her cup, “what makes you say it was doom from the beginning?”

“We started our friends, and we became intimate. I thought it was due to love; now I know we were both lonely.” He exhaled slowly. “I don’t know what this is between us, but to be honest I never got as excited to hear her voice, as I’ve been with you.” 

Rey blushed, “I feel it too.”

Rey smiled, “how old are you?” she couldn’t help but laugh at herself, all the essential information most people know going into a relationship was absent. 

“31,” Ben watched her face, looking for any signs of disapproval. “are you ok with that, dating an older man?”

Rey smiled, looking up at Ben, “You want to date me?”

Ben grinned nodding, “Yea I do.”

Rey looked down at her fingers resting against the cup, unsure how to ask the next question. “Do you have a family?”  
“My parents Leia and Han are still alive. I’m an only child so no brothers or sisters, I have an Uncle Luke, my mom’s twin, and a few aunts and uncles that aren’t blood relations.” Ben quietly spoke, he knew Rey had no one, he wanted to fill that void for her. 

“Sounds wonderful,” Rey kept her eyes on her cup of tea, a bit of sadness in her voice. 

“Rey,” Ben softly spoke her name, reached out across the table, and intertwined her fingers with his. “You’re not alone, not anymore.” His brown eyes captured hers, telling her he would be there for her.

She smiled, “neither are you.” 

Ben and Rey walked back to her apartment hand in hand; her heart felt light; she felt giddy like a child on Christmas morning, waking to a loving family. 

She looked up at her apartment building, “can I see your apartment?”

He turned, giving her a big dopey grin, “You want to come home with me?”

 

She felt the blush in her cheeks, “Yes, I do.”

 

He led her to his car, something about taking her home, to his place felt right; it felt freeing. He had hidden away from everything and everyone, a pleasant prison. One of his own making, the thought of bringing Rey there both frighten and thrilled him. She was the turning point in his life, the light that saved him from the void. 

 

Ben lived only three miles from Rey, sixty city blocks. It left him feeling astounded, that all this time she had been so close to him, but it took a lonely night and a need to hear a female voice to find her.

 

Rey smiled; she could jog to his place in less than 30 minutes. They were practically neighbors; she turned to tell Ben as much, she noted the faraway look in his eyes. 

 

“Ben?” she reaches over, touching his arm. “Is everything ok?

 

He turned to look at her, a warm expression in his eyes, “Yes, yes, it is.”

Ben’s apartment was much nicer than hers; it had a wall full of windows that faced a small communal Garden. His kitchen looked like one of those she had seen on a cooking show. 

“Do you cook?” Rey walked around the open kitchen; her fingers were gliding across the black granite countertop. 

 

“I know a couple of dishes,” He smiled watching her in his home, he could picture her living here. 

Rey opened his bedroom door; it’s a large California King size bed. She glances back at Ben, stepping forward as she toes off her first tennis shoe, another glance back, a mischievous smile on her face, another shoe off.

Ben smiles watching her, he moves forward pulling his t-shirt off, tossing it on the couch, followed by a shoe. 

Rey bites her bottom lip, pulling the shirt off and letting it fall to the floor, Ben close on her heels. Each article of clothes she sheds, he follows suit. Rey starts to unbutton her jeans when she feels his arms snake around her waist, his lips on her shoulder. 

She pushes the jeans down past her hips leaving her in her bra and panties; she can feel him pressed against the small of her back. She lays her back to his firm chest, his hands moving over her curves. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He sucked at the pulse on her throat, leaving love bites in his wake.

Rey reaches behind herself, she can feel he is only in his boxers, she slides her thumbs beneath the silkie material and his warm flesh, slowly she drags them down, bending at the waist. His hands grip her hips to steady her; he steps out of the boxers. 

With Rey bent over, Ben nudges her legs apart with his knee. He runs his hand over her back, slowly moving between her legs. Her soft moans fill the quiet space, “So fucking beautiful,” she hears him mumble, his fingers dragged across her clothed sex, before pulling her panties aside, she places her hands on the bed to steady herself when she feels the head of his cock pressed to her entrance. 

“I’ve hated this room for so long.” He says, pushing himself into her, till his hips are flushed to her ass. 

Rey inhales feeling full, the incredible stretch of his cock, “I want to change that,” she looks back at him, a wanton look on her face. “I want you to think about me every time you walk into this room.”

He smiled as he sets a slow, steady thrust, taking a moment to unhook her bra. He bent over to kiss her neck “I want this room to smell like you, like us together.” 

He pulls out, “On the bed,” he commands. 

Rey crawls forward, turning over to lay on her back, she loves watching Ben stalk up to her body. He drags her panties down her long legs; he works up her legs with kisses and bites. 

Rey lays back on her elbows watching Ben take his time kissing her body, her heartaches, wondering how she fell so fast. Just a look from this gorgeous man has her wet; his kisses leave a shiver down her spine. She isn’t sure what type of spell he has cast over her, but she is entirely under his enchantment.

His soft kisses on her sex are slowly driving her to distraction, “Oh god, please Ben,” she moaned her hands fisting the bedspread she is displayed on, Ben between her legs teasing her. 

When he finally runs a long lick up her slit, her back arches a low throaty moan, “Oh fuck yes,” she cries out.

He tilts his head up to see her laying back, her eyes closed tight, her bottom lips between her white teeth, her hands massaging her perky little tits. The sight alone would have had him hard, but the taste of her on his tongue and her sweet musky scent in his nose. Makes him feel dizzy, he shakes his head for a moment to make sure this isn’t a dream. 

His tongue buried deep into her folds, drawing out long broad strokes of his tongue, to flick the tip of his tongue across her clit.

“Oh god Ben if you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to lose my mind,” Rey tugs on his hair.  
“Mm maybe I want you crazy,” he says, placing a kiss on her clit. He slowly moves up her body, the taste of her skin on his tongue. Rey lays back running her nails across his scalp, her body trapped beneath his, she wraps her legs around his thighs, pressing her licked wet cunt to his body. 

“Fuck me, big boy.” She smiles up at Ben. 

“You want my cock baby?” he teases her, rubbing the head of his cock over her clit. 

“Oh yeah, I want it all.” She kisses his chin.

He smiles, “all?”

He pushed his cock slowly into her wet cunt, the look of pleasure shown in his beautiful eyes.

“I want your heart, body, and soul Ben Solo,” Rey whispered. 

His bare lips touching hers, “You have it, Sweetheart,” he professes to her, before pressing his mouth to hers, his tongue licking at the seams of her mouth. She smiles and opens herself up to him, their tongues dancing between their open mouths. 

 

He took his time, moving in and out of her body, his hand moving over her body, enjoying every moan and response to his touch, kisses, and thrust of his cock. He wanted to fulfill all her wants and needs. He made love to her till they fell asleep exhausted in each other’s arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Rey woke up with her back pressed against his broad back, soft sheets sliding over her body as she slips out of his bed. She stood for a moment watching him sleep. She could feel her cheeks warm, the notion this is all a crazy dream, praying she doesn’t wake up alone in her bed. 

She turns the light on in his large bathroom, with a huge bathtub. Rey grinned her small bathroom, barely had a shower; this one was a jacuzzi tub. Rey used the restroom; she took a moment to look over what products he had, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner, but no bubble bath. 

Looking back in the bedroom, Ben didn’t seem the type to soak in a bubble bath. She decided she didn’t need bubbles; she turned the water on in the tub, hot but not too hot. When it was about half full, Rey walked back into the bedroom; she climbed into the bed with Ben.

She brushed her lips over the shell of his ear, “Ben.” She whispered

Ben stirred for a moment but didn’t wake. Rey ran her nose through his hair, he smells so good, a mix of spice and sweats something so virile it made her wet. 

“Ben,” she whispered again, her fingers gently brushed down over his hip. 

Ben smiled, his eyes closed, he turned his head to capture her lips. “Please tell me this isn’t a dream.”

Rey pulled him onto his back, and straddled his hips, “No lover boy, I’m here flesh and blood, and I want to take a bath.” 

 

Ben opened his eyes, Rey’s slim nude body straddling his. He couldn’t resist running his hands up her legs and hips. Gently bucking his hips, “Sounds nice.”

Rey leans over to kiss him again, “Come on while the water is still hot.” She kisses his nose and slips over the bed, holding her hand out to him. 

Ben stretches out, then takes her hand to let her lead him back to the tub. He steps into the tub first, sitting and holding a hand out to help Rey in, she settles with her back to his. 

“Oh god this feels so good, I think the last time I took a bath I was like six at one of my foster mom’s house.” She snuggled back on his chest. 

“mi casa su casa.” Ben replied, kissing the back of her head. “Anytime you want to come over and take a bath; it’s here for you.”

“You might not want to say that I’ll never leave.” Rey laughed.

“Oh well if that is the case, I’ll make sure to get you some bath bombs or bubble baths whatever you like.” He smiled his hands running over her arms and down her stomach. 

“Your landlord needs to fix that front door for your building,” Ben said, thinking about Rey’s living situation. 

“A few of us have tried, they always give us the same bullshit, these things take time, etc. etc. etc.” Rey sighed, sinking a little lower, so only her head is above the water. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Ben smiled, watching Rey sink lower, “I know a couple of people.” 

 

“It’s ok; I don’t want you to have to go through a lot of trouble for me.” She replies, rubbing his thick legs on either side of her. 

 

“It’s not trouble, had the door been locked like it should have been Billy wouldn’t have gotten in and found out where you were.” Ben bites back on the anger in his voice. “I think it would be safer for everyone in that building, once the building is secured.”

Rey twisted around so she can straddle his lap, she sighs” You’re right of course. I’ve worried about Maz; she is such a sweet little old lady. I’d hate to think of anyone hurting her.” 

 

“So tomorrow I’ll make a couple of calls, and it should be taken care of before the week is out.” He kisses her throat. “you could stay here till it’s done.” He stops to look at her, “if you like.”

“That’s sweet Ben, but I’ve got work tomorrow.” she wraps her arms around his neck, enjoying the warm water and the feel of his body.

“Stay tonight, I’ll cook your dinner, and I’ll drop you off at your apartment tomorrow morning.” He holds her body tightly to his, hoping she will agree to stay. 

“Ok,” she softly replies, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder soft kisses applied to his throat and jawline. 

“So, what can you cook?” she leans back and smiles at him, as on cue her stomach growls. 

Ben laughs, “I’ll make something quick.” 

Rey unraveled herself from Ben; she pushed away until her back touched the other side of the tub. Her eyes trailed down his large frame, a surge of heat between her thighs, as she took sight of his manhood hanging between his legs. She glanced up, catching the smirk on his lips.

He dried off, taking a min to put back on his boxers before heading to the kitchen. Rey laid back thinking about his offer to let her stay there till the door is fixed. She would love to wake up to Ben every morning; his apartment is more beautiful then hers. She sat back, her mind going over every scenario why she should and why she shouldn’t. 

Rey decided she needed to give them both a chance to catch their breath, to reflect and make sure what they are feeling is real and not just a high from finally meeting. She shivered, realizing the water had gone lukewarm, she lost track of time. 

She pulled the plug on the tub and stepped out. Rey sighed even his towels were soft and fluffy; she smiled. She was going to be so spoiled. She picked his t-shirt off the floor and slipped it on, forgoing her panties still laying on the floor. 

When she walked through the door, she was hit with a fantastic aroma, her stomach growled again. “that smells amazing,” Rey walked up and took a seat at the counter. 

Ben turned and smiled, “spaghetti and sausage quick and easy.” He stirred the pot before motioning to the refrigerator. “Do you want to make the salads?” 

Rey hopped off the stool, “my specialty.” She grins heading to his fridge, taking out lettuce, tomato, and a cucumber she turned and sat it all on the counter. She looked through his fridge again for anything she might have missed. She found the cheese in the little drawer designed for meats and such. 

She set about chopping and tossing the salad in a larger bowl before filling each of their dishes. Rey spied the salad dressing in the door but wanted to add a special touch to the salad and to show Ben she isn’t a total newb in the kitchen.

She checked his cabinets for all the ingredients, she found balsamic vinegar, olive oil, lemon juice, sea salt, pepper, garlic powder, and lemon pepper, adding everything into a bowl she gives it a quick whisk then drizzles it over the salad. 

Ben smiles and takes a cucumber, and pops it into his mouth, his eyes widen for a second, “wow, that’s good.” He wraps his arm around her waist, kissing her, “look who is full of surprises.”

Rey beamed at the praises, “I have some basic culinary skills.”

 

Ben bent down in, kissed her, “there is nothing basic about you, Sweetheart.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story, but I'd be remiss if I didn't forewarn everyone. This is the calm before the storm. Next chapter life for our sweet duo takes a turn for the worse. There is a HEA, it's just not for a few chapters. thank you all for reading and the comments are so much more then I deserve but I'll readily take them xoxo!!!

She sat back eating the salad, a smile plastered to her face; this was the most domestic she has ever come close to. Eating dinner with a man she is sure she is in love with, the food they together had prepared. An old ache touched her heart; this is what she missed as a child, the sense of family. 

“Rey?” she heard him call her name, looking up to see a look of concern on his face, she wondered how many times he may have called her name. 

“Sorry, got lost in my head.” She gave him a warm smile. 

He returned her smile, “I understand, it feels like a whirlwind, one moment I’m alone, and then I have you.” He reached across the table to take her hand in his. Rey looks down at his outstretched hand, her hand wrapping around his, looking to his beautiful face, only a look of affection. 

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.” She whispers, smiling up to him. Ben nods his head in understanding. 

“It’s real,” he lets her hand go, taking a moment to look her over before hopping up to prepare a plate of spaghetti and sausage.”

She inhales the aroma, “if it tastes as good as it smells, I’m going to gain a ton.”

“Don’t worry, I know a couple of exercises, we can do to help maintain your weight,” He gave her a wolfish grin. 

Rey helped Ben clean up the kitchen; they decided to watch a little Netflix. Ben sat down with the remote, Rey snuggled up next to Ben, watching him click through a dozen shows faster than a toddler with a cell phone. Rey ran her hand down his leg, she smiled up to Ben, when he smiled back she snatched the remote from his hand. 

“HEY!!” Ben yelled, reaching for the remote, Rey rolled away from him, giggling she pushed herself up to the other side of the couch. 

“My turn Speedy Gonzales,” she grinned flipping through a couple of channels. Before stopping on Shaun of the Dead, Rey gave Ben a toothy grin, “I love this movie.”

“Popcorn?” He asked, looking back to the kitchen. 

Rey shook her head, “No, I just need a big strong man to protect me.” She gave him a mischievous smile before crawling back into Ben’s lap. “Up to the task big boy?”

Ben flexed his muscular arm, “I think I can handle the job ma’am.”

Ben and Rey laughed at the ridiculousness of the movie. Ben noticed the tears in the corner of her eyes during the scene when’s Shaun’s stepfather and Mother passed away. Ben held her tighter, running a hand up and down her arm. 

Rey yawned stretching out, looking up at Ben through her lashes, “I don’t think I can keep my eyes open.” 

Ben stood up, holding his hand out to Rey, “come on the princess; let's get you to bed.”

Rey followed him to the bedroom, she smiled at him, each watching the other climb into the bed. Rey wiggled back till she felt Ben next to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest. 

“Night Sweetheart,” he places a sweet soft kiss to her lips. Rey smiled, “night, luv.” Ben grinned tucking her under his chin, letting the night take them into a deep sleep. 

Ben woke up the sun shining through the window; he turns to see Rey laying on her stomach her hand on his stomach, the sheets twisted around one leg. He couldn’t help the soft laugh; he must have been tired if he didn’t feel her move around the bed enough for her legs to be entangled in the sheets.

Ben ran his hand over her shoulder, “Rey,” he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Rise and shine, Sweetheart.” 

Rey groaned, she mumbled before moving over to her side, pulling the sheet up over her head. Ben grinned, slipping off the bed, he walks to her side, the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt his cheeks getting hot, the realization that he’s already planning on her moving in with him. 

(slow the fuck down Solo) He thought to himself; he didn’t want to scare her away. He’d give her all the time she needed to be comfortable with him; then they could start talking about the long term. For now, he needs to get her up and ready; he had a couple of hours before he had to be at work. 

He ripped the sheet off the bed, leaving Rey laying in the bed with no covers. She turned over quickly and curled herself up into a ball; he climbed back onto the bed, hovering over her. “Babe you have to get up.”

Rey tucked her chin closer to her chest and put a pillow over her head. Ben laughed as he pulled the pillow off her head, tossing it over his shoulder. He bowed his head down, leaving kisses on her arm, pulling the t-shirt over her shoulder, kissing every bit of uncovered skin. 

Rey stretched her neck, tilting her chin up to accept his kiss. “Morning sleepy head. Do you want some breakfast?”

Rey opened her eyes, staring into his rich brown eyes, she nodded her head. Ben smiled and started to leave the bed before Rey pulled him back down, she straddled his hips, taking a moment to pull the shirt off and tossing it aside. 

 

“Oh,” Ben smiled, running his hands up her toned stomach to her perky breast. She licked her lips, raising on her knees and looking down at his boxers.

Her fingers ran over the elastic band, “these need to come off.” 

Ben pulled up and kissed her, his tongue licking her lips before she opens her mouth to him. He pulled his boxers down, Rey pushed back behind her body while enjoying Ben’s kiss. 

It had been ages since Ben had sex on a Monday morning, Rey was every fantasy he ever had made real, but a thousand times better. He laid back watching this amazing woman ride his cock, her moans sweeter than any song he had ever heard. He was ruined; he knew he couldn’t go back now. This was what he wanted for so long, what his life had been missing, the other half of his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit rough, mind the tags... in every life rain must fall... cue the hurricane.

Ben walked Rey to her door despite her protest; he left her with a long deep kiss before heading back down to his car, which was double-parked outside the front of the building. 

His day was going better than usual; the case he was working on was quickly resolved with little paperwork involved. Everyone seemed in a good mood, or maybe it was just he was in a good mood. Starting his morning off being balls deep in a beautiful woman helped with his fantastic start. He couldn’t wait to get off work and pick her up at the college. 

Ben sat at his desk typing up his report on his latest case, his attention on the screen in front of him. His phone buzzed, he finished his sentence and looked at his phone. Rey’s beautiful smile flashed on the screen of his cell. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he answered with a smooth tone. A smile plastered on his face; she couldn’t wait till she was off to talk to him again. 

Rey paused, “Hi Kylo,” her timid response had the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something was wrong, this was the same tone the night they had fought, and she hung up on him. And why was she calling him Kylo again?

 

“Rey, what’s wrong?” he couldn’t help standing up, his report all but forgotten. He was already grabbing his jacket, his car keys in his pocket.

“I,” she started to speak a slight tremor to her voice. She sounded like she was upset, crying.

“Rey, I’m coming to get you.” He replied, heading out the door. 

“NO,” she screamed in the phone, “please, Kylo I’ve made a mistake...” she inhaled deeply. He could tell she was trying to get a hold of herself. 

 

“what mistake?” he stopped waiting for her to explain. 

“I can’t do this Kylo,” she whimpered.

“Rey,” he started to speak when she cut him off. 

“I don’t want to see you, please don’t come, please just leave me alone.” She sobbed on the phone. “I’m ... I’m going back to England; I’m going to go home and see my dad Plutt.” She babbled that Ben almost missed her say Plutt’s name. 

Ben stood for a moment listening to her cry on the phone; something was wrong. He motioned for Mitaka over, writing down her cell phone number and a note to get her location. 

“Rey, please just let me come get you, please let’s talk about this.” He pleaded with her. Ben knew someone was with her; she couldn’t speak to tell him something was wrong. He had to play the part of the broken-hearted boyfriend. If he had her talking, he knew she was safe. 

“No Kylo, it’s over.” Her voice was soft and broken. He knew this was killing her, he wanted to tell her it was going to be ok that she would be safe, but he couldn’t tip his hand. He had to keep her talking. 

“I’m sorry baby, please whatever I did, I’m sorry please don’t leave me.” He spoke from the heart, the thought of her in danger was tearing him apart.

“I...” Rey’s phone disconnected.

“Rey?... REY!” Ben screamed into the phone, he tried to call her back, but it would only go to voice mail. 

“Mitaka, did you get her location?” Ben turned to look for the younger agent. 

Mitaka ran over handing Ben a print off; she was still at the college. “I need you to get on the phone and call the campus security to let him know to go find Rey Kenobi; I’m heading there now.”

Ben’s phone buzzed again in his pocket; he quickly pulled it out, hoping it was Rey still. Hux’s name flashed across the screen. 

Ben answered, “Hux, something is ...,” before he could finish speaking, Hux cut him off. 

He heard the anxiety in Hux’s voice, “I just found out that Billy got bailed out, he’s been out since noon.”

“What? What the fuck Hux, who the hell gave that asshole bail?” Ben started running to the parking garage. 

“Buckaroo Billy’s real name is Orson Richard Snoke; his father pulled whatever strings he has and got the psycho asshole out of jail.” Hux exhaled all at once. “I just found out.”

Ben slammed to a complete stop, “Fuck!” Ben growled, “I think he has Rey, she just called me, told me not to pick her up, that it was over. Get a car over there as soon as you can” Ben huffed in the phone a full out run to his car.

“I’ve already sent one over there and called security,” Hux replied 

“I’ll call you once I’m there,” Ben replied before hanging up.

Ben tried her cell once more as he headed to his car, another voice message. His stomach knotted, knowing what kind of man Snoke is, he understood the depravity that his son had in his heart as well. A small voice told him he should have just shot the rabid fucking dog that he felt Billy was. 

Ben had just reached his car when his phone went off in his pocket. He fished it out as quickly as he could; the number was unlisted. He stared at his phone for a moment knowing who it would be on the other line. 

He gritted his teeth and answered the phone, “Snoke,” the name hissed out between his clenched teeth like a curse. 

“Kylo is that any way to greet an old friend,” Snoke replied with a tone of amusement in his voice. 

“Friend? You are as fucking deluded as that psycho son of yours.” Ben spit back. “Why are you calling me Snoke?”

 

“You know why Kylo,” He retorted with what Ben could imagine a sneer on his face.

 

“That is not my name, and your son was terrorizing an innocent girl,” Ben growled back.

Snoke laughed had always had a way of sending a cold shiver down Ben’s spine, this time he felt like a poison arrow straight to his soul, “there is nothing innocent about that little whore, course I should have known you’d be the one to fall under the little sluts spell, Kylo,” he laughed again, “of all the names to use.”

“You touch her, and they will only find bits and pieces of you and your fucking waste of breath son.” Ben spit back. 

“Your compassion for her will be your undoing,” Snoke hissed into the phone before the line went dead.

 

Rey had finished cleaning a classroom when a police officer approached her, “Rey Kenobi?”

She tensed up, “Yes, is everything ok?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I need you to come with me to the security office please.” He politely stepped back and waited for Rey to follow him. 

“What is this about?” Rey asked, fear twisting in her stomach.

“Agent Solo is coming to pick you up Ma’am,” the officer informed her. 

Nervously Rey looked around; she followed the young man to a police car. He opened the door for her to sit in the back seat of the patrol car. 

“If it’s ok, I’d prefer to stand and wait for Ben.” She said, crossing her arms.

Just then she felt someone grab her elbow, pushing her toward the car. Rey turned to investigate only to find Billy with a sadistic grin on his face. Her eyes widened with fear; she pushed back trying to pull out of his grasp. 

“No,” she screamed, shaking her head. 

Billy smiled, before he backhanded Rey across her cheek, her lip split she could taste blood. Rey stumbled back, Billy’s grip on her elbow held her upright. Suddenly a flicker of light flashed in her eyes; she knew he had his knife.

“How?” her cheek red and wet with tears, “How the fuck did they let you out?” she screamed at him.

Billy pushed her into the car, following close behind her. “They can’t keep me locked up Babe; I’m untouchable.” He leaned over, pressing the knife to her throat, the tip of his tongue ran up her cheek, licking her tears away. 

“Mm taste like victory.” He smiled at her with a sadistic twinkle in his blue eyes.

Rey tried to push him away, the tip of the knife pressed into the flesh of her throat. Rey stilled, pulling her hands back in surrender. “please,” she sobbed.

“Aww Baby don’t be like that,” Billy pulled her into his chest, nuzzling her neck. “soon enough you won’t be able to get enough of me, you’ll be begging me to fuck that tight little pussy.” He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

Rey closed her eyes, wishing she could see Ben, he would take care of this little asshole. Billy ran the cold steel down her throat and between the open collar of her shirt. His hand ran over her breast, his lips on her throat.

“I want to hear you moan,” He said, using the knife to cut the top button of her shirt. “you are going to moan for me as you did for him.” He bit onto her earlobe. 

He used the knife to cut the center of her bra, his fingers caressing the tender flesh of her breast, he rolled her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. “You are going to fuck me as you fucked him,” his voice breathy, she could see he was getting hard. 

Rey shook her head, “no, please.”

Billy pushed Rey onto her back; he put the knife in between his teeth long enough to rip her shirt open, “Oh yes, yes yes,” he smiled down at her, “little fucking whore, you fucked him, you gave him what was mine.” He growled at her, pushing the tip of the blade to her right side where her liver would be. Leaning down he brushed his lips over her dusty pink nipple, the tip of his tongue reached out just enough to wet her nipple, softly he blew a cool breath over her sensitive nipple causing it to pebble. 

“Oh, yea Baby, look how your body reacts to my touch.” Billy took her nipple into his mouth, lavishing his tongue over the rosebud before teasing her flesh with his teeth. 

Rey gasped, her eyes closed, tears rolled down her face into her hair. Rey shook her head again, “no, no, please stop,” she whimpered. No one was going to save her this time. 

Billy sat up, looking down at Rey. “Oh, stop your wailing, fucking bitch.” He growled at her, “what? I’m not good enough for you?”

 

“You still think that limp dick Ben Solo is going to save you again?” Billy grabbed Rey by the hair, pulling her up. 

“give me your fucking phone,” Billy demanded to hold out his hand.

Rey bit her bottom lip, slipping the phone out of her pocket. She had prayed he would forget about it and she could call Ben. 

Rey handed him the phone; her chest felt tight, she looked into his cold blue eyes. Rey knew she wasn’t going to survive this; her luck had run out. 

Billy looked at her contacts; he found Ben’s phone number. A creepy smile crossed his lips. He handed her the phone, “You are going to call him.”

Rey looked at Billy; her brow pinched confused to what he was doing. Rey took the phone in her hand, looking at the picture of Ben on her screen, she had taken it at the restaurant, he had a dopey grin on his face. 

“You are going to call him and dump his ass.” Billy smiled, watching Rey’s expression. 

“and if you don’t make it convincing then I’m going to have one of my knights shoot him in the fucking head.” Billy nodded toward the young man dressed as a police officer.

Rey followed his nod, her eyes back on Billy, she knew he wasn’t bluffing.

“Make it convincing,” he said again.


	17. Chapter 17

Ben pulled up to the college, already two squad cars where parked lights were flashing. 

A young officer approached Ben, “Sir, there seems to be a mix-up.”

Ben looked at the young man, “Mix up?” he continued to walk to the security office. 

The Officer followed Ben, “the campus security confirm Rey left with a Police officer already.”

Ben stopped in his tracks, “Is she at the station?” his brows pinched a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach took hold.

He shook his head, “No, Sir, I’ve already called back to the Precinct; she didn’t go with any of our guys.”

Ben nodded, walking into the Campus security. A guard approached Ben, Rey’s purse and jacket in his hands. 

“She left without her things,” the guard handed Ben the purse and jacket.

Ben looked at his watch it had been less than fifteen minutes since Rey’s phone call, it had been binged at the college. He quickly looked through her purse, no phone, which means she still had it on her.

Ben called Mitaka, “I need an update on that cell, this is now a kidnapping.” Mitaka took the information to put out an ABP for the surrounding law enforcement to be on the lookout for Rey. 

Hux stood talking to the young Officer that had spoken to Ben earlier, he could tell by the look on Hux’s face this was not good. 

He stood before Ben, a distressed look on his face, confirmed Ben’s fears, “It wasn’t one of yours was it?” Ben asked, knowing the answer. 

Hux shook his head, “the first car got here two minutes after security saw Rey walking with an officer.”

Ben squeezed his hands into a fist, his knuckles white from the strain. Lost for words his mind moving through everything he knew so far, Snoke was in the picture. And he was sure now Billy had Rey.

Ben’s phone buzz, pulling the phone from his pocket he could see it was a call from Rey’s cell phone. She had sent him a message. An opening messenger was an attachment. His stomach rolled; he knew it wasn’t going to be good. 

The attachment took a minute to download; it was a video. The screen was dark at first then once the camera pulled back, he recognized what he was looking at, the creamy smooth skin of her hip. The same hip he had kissed this very morning, he had memorized the feel of her skin, the way she smelled, the way she tasted on his lips. Ben’s breath caught in his throat. The camera panned over to show her naked sex, his jaw set in a painful clenched bite. He could hear him, Billy laughing.

“Oh, fuck Kylo, oh man, do I get it. That is the sweetest looking pussy I’ve ever seen.” Billy’s voice taunting and breathless. 

He wanted to crush his phone, turn it off and not watch, but this was his contact, his link to Rey. The video showed a hand gripping a cock, Billy’s cock. Ben felt the bile threatening to burn his mouth in the back of his throat. 

Billy slowly pushed himself through her folds, rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit like he wanted to tease her. Then with a sudden jerk of his hips Billy penetrated her, Ben could hear her grunt, he squeezed his eyes shut, his hand gripping the phone so tightly almost breaking it. 

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck, Kylo man she is tight,” he groaned loudly in the video” oh. Fucking hell she is tight. I mean, did you not just fuck this little whore?” he grunted with each thrust. “man, you must have a small dick, don’t worry man. I’ll break this little pussy in; I’m sure the knights are going to love her.”

Ben’s eyes opened wide; his teeth clenched so tightly he might have cracked a tooth. The screen panned up to Rey’s face. He could see the bruise on her cheek dark and angry, the split in her lip, her eyes were hooded, the tears glistened in the light of the camera as they streamed down her face into her hair. He could tell she had drugged her slacked jawed, and glassy eyes.

The video ended, leaving Ben feeling like he couldn’t breathe. He stumbled back, Hux grabbed his arm to steady him, he didn’t watch the video but heard enough to know what was going on.

Ben looked up at Hux, his eyes unfocused, haunted with the realization he failed to protect her. He swallowed, he tried to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat.

His phone buzzed again; Ben looked down at the screen the call was coming from Rey, her beautiful smiling face lighting the screen. He stared at her face; it rang four times before he answered.

“Kylo, man I was starting to wonder if you were going to answer or if you were busy jacking off to the video,” Billy laughed. 

His voice woken Kylo. The darkness Ben had tried to push down, the beast that knew no mercy gave no quarter. His demeanor changed utterly. He stood with his spine straight, his eyes cold, locking away any emotions other than rage.

“You are all going to die, every fucking one of you. But you Billy, you are going to take a while to die... a long fucking time.” Ben’s voice had an eerie calm.

“Yea man I know, I know,” Billy retorted, “My dad has unfinished business with you.”

“so, if you want to see this little whore alive again, I suggest you write down this address and come alone.” Billy paused, listening to Ben, breathe, “got it?”

“Let me talk to Rey,” Ben said with a calm tone.

Billy laughed, “um her mouth is busy right now.”

“Put her on the fucking phone,” Ben growled.

“Sheesh, don’t be such a little bitch about it fine. Here she is,” Billy retorted.

“Ben?” she softly slurred his name, “I’m...” she started crying.

Ben spoke softly to her, “Rey, sweetheart, God I’m sorry, I should have,” Billy interrupted them. 

“Ok enough with the fucking hallmark moment, You, are to be at the east end docks by six pm.” Billy turned and spoke to someone else for a moment. “you know to come alone, and if you fail to comply, I will gut this whore with a rusty knife, but only after Myself and the Knights fuck her till she is bleeding from every fucking hole.”

Before Ben could speak the call ended, He stood silent with his head bowed his eyes closed, as if in prayer. 

 

Talking to Ben killed her; she felt like her very soul was dying; she found it hard to breathe; she was telling the man she was certain she was in love with to leave her. She couldn’t bare if anything happens to him, she knew that Billy was more powerful then they both had guessed. She would do anything to keep Ben safe, even if it meant sacrificing herself to this monster. 

Rey couldn’t tell where he had taken her; he made her lie down with her head in his lap. She tried to ignore how hard his penis was in his pants pressed against her cheek. Billy kept running his fingers through her hair, promising her that he was going to make her forget Ben Solo. 

Rey was amazed her heart had not given out yet; she could feel the bruising beat against her rib cage. She wept, her sobs had decreased some, her body would occasionally shutter, during the car ride. Billy kept carding his fingers through her hair, something that would have customarily relaxed her, just put her more on edge. The amount of adrenaline coursing through her body should have given her a heart attack. 

The car stopped, Rey closed her eyes tightly, she recited a rhyme from her childhood she learned in foster care, “safe and sound, till the next round.” She quietly repeated this to herself, praying that somehow, she would be ok, that Ben would rescue her. 

Billy stepped out of the car when he turned to pull Rey out, she pushed back away from him, trying her best to cover herself, 

“NOOO LEAVE ME ALONE, HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!!” she screamed, kicking her feet at Billy’s hands as he reached for her. Suddenly the door behind her opened and a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her out of the car. Rey kicked and screamed, trying to pull herself free. 

“Bring her over here,” Billy said with a tired tone. 

The man walked the hysterical Rey to him; Billy stood for a moment watching Rey struggle. He drew his hand back and slapped Rey hard across her face, almost knocking her unconscious. She went limp, the man pulled her body up to his chest and followed Billy inside of the warehouse. 

Rey’s vision was blurry at best; her jaw burned, she felt like all her energy had been zapped. The man, one of Billy’s knights, tossed Rey down on a couch per Billy’s instructions. She could hear them talk; Billy was giving orders to secure the perimeter and to bring him the dose. 

Rey didn’t understand what he was talking about till she saw the needle in Billy’s hand. Rey started crying again, shaking her head, begging for Billy not to hurt her.

“Shh shh baby, I’m not going to hurt you. This is flunitrazepam in a liquid form of a roofie, so it’s going to act a little faster in your system. It’s going to give you the most beautiful high; you are not going to fucking ever want to come down.” Billy smiled at her, holding her arm by her wrist, looking for the bluish tint of her vein. 

 

Rey tried to pull her arm away; Billy squeezed till Rey cried out sure he was going to break her arm. 

“Hold the fuck still,” he licked his lips as he pushed the needle in, “there, that wasn’t so bad now was it?” he rubbed her arm, placing the spent needle down on the table behind him. 

Billy pulled her phone out of her pocket, “Let see, mmm” he grinned at her,” How about we send Benny boy a video?”


	18. Chapter 18

The surrounding forest was quiet, the calm before the storm. Ben stood watching the bird soaring higher in the sky.

He had seen the tear running down her cheek, his name whispered in pain. He had known pain, but nothing like this, they would be scared till the day they drew their last breath. He was determined that before that comes to past that he would rip every one of them from existence. 

Ben heard the jeep approaching, Hux was busy in the trunk of his car, pulling out the supplies they would need to complete this mission. Jango pulled up next to Hux’s vehicle, he quickly slipped out of the jeep, greeting Hux with a handshake and slap on the back. 

Jango wasn’t a big man, at 5’7 but to underestimating his ability was a fatal mistake. Jango stood next to Ben, looking up at the same bird that seemed to have Ben’s attention.

“Thank you for coming,” Ben spoke quietly.

Jango laid a hand on Ben’s shoulder, “no need for thanks, brother.” He squeezed his shoulder before turning back to his jeep.

Ben watched Jango pulled the sniper rifle from the jeep; it had been almost six years since he had seen the older man. After leaving the First Order Jango had taken to bounty hunting, he was the best in the game. Ben watched him wipe down the scope, check the chamber, Jango brought death from a distance.

Jango turned his eyes to Ben, who stood silent his feet planted in a wide stance, lost in thought.

“We’ll get your girl Solo,” Jango said slinging the rifle over his back. 

Ben nodded, “all of them must die,” he muttered, “it all ends now.”

Jango nodded, his arms crossed his broad chest. Hux joined the pair, his hand covered in a thick leather glove. A high pitch screech pierced the silence, Hux raised his hand for a Gyrfalcon to land, gripping the glove to find perchance on Hux’s arm. 

Ben checks his watch, “everything set?”

Hux brushed the head of the bird, “yes, once you meet them, Millennium will follow you, in turn, we will follow his beacon.”

Hux watched Ben; he knew the look in his eyes, the vacant stare. Every time they had walked into a fight, Ben went away and Kylo came out. The monster that hid behind the mask called Ben. An involuntary shiver ran down Hux’s spine. Hux knew the odds of them walking away alive was slim, Snoke was a powerful enemy who used everything and every one to his advantage, with no regard of who got hurt. 

 

Kylo was Snokes creation, the three men all had their personal dealing with Snoke. He had shaped and molded each of their futures to some extent. But Snoke had taken a particular interest in Ben from the beginning. They were leaving him a ghost of a man. 

 

Rey had been able to pull Ben out of the shadows, restore the light that Snoke worked so hard to snuff out. He knew his friend was hurting; they had to get the girl back at all cost. 

Ben gripped the steering wheel his knuckles white from the strained force of his grip. He glanced at his watch almost six; Ben stepped out of the car taking in his surroundings, all weapons left with Hux, he walked into the warehouse without a weapon but far from defenseless.

A man almost as tall as Ben stepped out from the shadows, stepped behind Ben. He didn’t bother to acknowledge the man; he knew the building was guarded. Billy stood with a grin on his face.

“Ah, the Mighty Kylo Ren,” Billy bowed. “come to grace us with his presence.” Billy stood with his arms crossed his chest, a nod to the man behind Ben.

A large hand fell on Ben’s shoulder, his instinct to twist the arm back till the wrist broke, held in check. Whatever they wanted to do, Ben had to allow it, to get to Rey. The man patted Ben down, leaving no part of his body untouched. 

“Clear,” the man spoke with a deep voice. 

Billy’s radio squawked, “perimeter cleared sir, Solo is alone.”

Billy grinned at Ben, “I see you can follow orders.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed on Billy, “Where’s Rey?”

Billy laughed, “don’t worry; she is safe with my Father.”

Ben growled, “no one is safe with that fucker.”

Billy stopped and burst out laughing harder, “true, true, but for now she is keeping him company,” he wiped his eyes, “so best stop with your shit and let’s get moving before dear old dad gets bored and decides to play with Rey.”

Ben followed Billy out to his car; he could hear the high-pitched squealed overhead. Ben slid into the back seat next to Billy. Ben knew that the warehouse would not be the meeting place, the change of location didn’t bother him, knowing Rey was with Snoke did.

“So, tell me, Solo,” Billy turned to smile at Ben, “have you ever felt a tighter pussy then Rey’s? I mean she is sublime like I could just fuck her all day.” Billy laughed, watching for telltale signs of a crack in Ben’s stoic exterior.  
Ben sat looking forward, willing himself not to react to Billy’s taunts. 

“I haven’t fucked her up the ass; I bet it’s just that much tighter.” Billy groaned palming his crotch, “I am seriously I could get lost in that ass for days.” 

Ben looked over to Billy a cold look in his eyes, “You are never going to touch her again.” Ben’s eyes went to the gun strapped to Billy’s hip. “I’m going to take that gun,” he nods to Billy’s hip “and shove it up to your ass, so when I pull the trigger, it will blow your brains out.”

Billy laughed, “Oh man, solo, you are a funny fucking guy.”

They drove for more than an hour. Clearly, Snoke wanted to be sure that any chance of Ben having back up would be lost. Billy’s knight’s followed in separate vehicles to ensure no tails. Ben sat listening to Billy talk like he had diarrhea of the mouth, unable to shut the fuck up. Ben was ready, confident that by the end of the day every last one of them would be dead. 

“Ah, and here we are,” Billy grinned a toothy smile. “Showtime Solo.”


	19. Chapter 19

Rey laid on a sofa; she drifted in out of conscious. The drug still coursing through her system made it hard for her to think, to feel anything which was both a blessing and a curse. She was aware of what Billy was doing, but the drug made her feel disconnected from her body, as if he was touching, invading someone else. 

She toned Billy out; she focused on a lamp set on a side table next to a chair. She felt like her limbs were dipped in the lead; she wasn’t aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks. Billy finished she would have bruises on her hips from where he dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips. She laid there, focusing on the lamp’s light, ignoring Billy. 

She heard him calling someone on her phone. “Kylo, man I was starting to wonder if you were going to answer or if you were busy jacking off to the video,” Billy laughed.

Her eyes flickered to Billy standing next to her grinning like the little evil bastard he was.

"Yea man I know, I know,” Billy retorted, “My dad has unfinished business with you.” He laughed, shaking his head like he was dealing with someone being unreasonable.

“so, if you want to see this little whore alive again, I suggest you write down this address and come alone.” Billy paused, listening to Ben, breathe, “got it?”

Rey knew he was talking to Ben, her heart pounding in her chest. 

Billy laughed, “um her mouth is busy right now.” He was enjoying tormenting Ben. 

Rey could hear Ben’s voice; he was angry. 

“Sheesh, don’t be such a little bitch about it fine. Here she is,” Billy retorted, handing the phone to Rey. 

She took the phone unsure what to do or say, Billy, stood looking down at her, nodding and pointing on the phone for her to talk.   
“Ben?” she softly slurred his name, “I’m...” she started crying.

Ben spoke softly to her, “Rey, sweetheart, God I’m sorry, I should have,” Billy interrupted them, grabbing the phone out of her hand, giving her a disgusted look. Her heart broke, hearing his voice, Ben sounded destroyed. 

“Ok enough with the fucking hallmark moment, You, are to be at the east end docks by six pm.” 

Billy turned and spoke to one of his knights, telling him to take Rey to Snoke. Rey wanted to protest to fight back, but she was unable to do much more than lay quietly. 

She heard Billy, “you know to come alone, and if you fail to comply. I will gut this whore with a rusty knife, but only after Myself and the Knights fuck her till she is bleeding from every fucking hole.” She shuddered, closing her eyes, praying Ben can find her as quick as possible. 

Rey was carried out to a car and laid in the backseat. The driver didn’t speak; Rey closed her eyes; she was still too groggy to do much when she felt the knight pull her from the car. Rey could barely keep her eyes open when she was brought into the house. 

“Place her on the sofa,” a strange new voice instructed the young man. 

Rey felt herself being laid on soft cushions; someone placed a blanket over her, she opened her eyes to a tall old man. His face was wrinkled and covered in deep scars. He smiled, but his eyes shone with malice. 

“Comfortable dear?” his voice made her want to hide; this must be Snoke. 

Rey tried to hide her face, turning towards the cushions. Snoke bent down, taking her chin in his gnarled fingers. 

“No no, I want to see what has my son so infatuated.” She felt his thumb move over her bottom lip. 

Rey squeezed her eyes tightly closed, “please let me go,” she whispered.

Snoke laughed, “there is nowhere for you to go, girl, this is your life now, till Billy tires of you.”

Rey opened her eyes, a fire burned in her heart, “Ben.”

“BEN, ha,” Snoke laughed at her, “his compassion for you will pass once he is shown his place. He will take up his role in the Knights of Ren. You are a weakness he will purge.” 

Her eyes burned with tears, “you underestimate Ben, and me, it will be your undoing.” Rey growled at the old man. 

Snoke glared at the girl laying on the sofa, “we shall see.” 

Snoke left Rey alone in the living room; she struggled to look around, no phone, and one of the men stood at the front door. Rey laid back, praying for a miracle. 

 

The car pulled up to a two-story Victorian farmhouse, set back half a mile from the main road. Ben knew that Snoke would have all the access points covered. He heard the knights report that they had not been followed, giving Snoke and Billy a false sense of security. Ben had let Billy taunt him the trip over never allowing him to get a rise out of him. Ben felt the rage in the pit of his stomach, his skin felt too tight, and his mind was working at the speed of light. But on the outside, he was as cool as a cucumber. 

Ben followed Billy into the house; he stood in the entrance of the doorway, surveying the room for Rey. She was nowhere to be seen. Snoke walked over and greeted his son with a hug. 

“Ah, Kylo Ren, it has been far too long.” He walked to Ben and hugged him just like he had Billy. Ben kept his composure, allowing the old man to wrap his arms around him. Ben looked Snoke in his crystal blue eyes, “where’s Rey?” he growled. 

Snoke shook his head, “Your compassion for her is making you weak. I want you to come back.”

“You are out of your fucking mind if you think for a moment I’d join your merry crew of fucking rabid dogs.” Ben stared down Snoke.

Billy walked around the sofa, smiling down at the sleeping Rey, he bent down and pulled her up enough to sit down and pull her into his lap. She grunted when Billy forced her head to lay on his shoulder. 

Ben’s eyes narrowed on Billy, resisting the urge to go to Rey. “Let the girl go this is between us Snoke,” Ben turned to speak to the old man.

Rey tried to focus on Ben’s voice, the effects of the drugs slowly wearing off, trying to speak, but she could only manage a slurred whisper, “Ben.”

Billy squeezed her hip, “Shh baby, I’ve got you.” He whispered to her kissing her head. 

She did her best to focus on listening to Ben’s voice; she didn’t want to give anything away. The drug’s effects were slowly wearing off. 

Snoke walked around the sofa to sit in a chair opposite Billy and Rey; he watched Ben motioning for him to sit in one of the chairs next to him. 

“Sit Kylo; we have much to talk about.” Snoke sat back watching Ben walk to the chair, his eyes never leaving Rey. 

Ben sat watching Billy hold Rey, his hand rubbing her back, each time Rey tried to lift her head, he would force her head back onto his shoulder. 

“I want for you to come back,” Snoke spoke to Ben, “you were meant for greater things. You are meant to live the life of a warrior Kylo.” 

Ben shook his head, “I’m done with all that.”

Snoke laughed, “you are never done with it Kylo, your hands are stained with the blood of your victims as much as mine.” Snoke looked at Rey cradled in his son’s arms. “Does she know? The pleasure you took in dealing death to the masses?”

Ben gritted his teeth, “I never took pleasure in killing another person. I followed orders like I was trained to do,” his voice was low and aggressive. 

“Who are you trying to convince Kylo, Yourself or Me? Snoke retorted 

“Does she know about the village? How you wiped it out, with women and children?” Snoke smiled, watching Rey flinch.

Ben exhaled through his nose; he knew Snoke was baiting him. He had to keep calm, give Hux and Jango time to get up to the house and in position.

“You know we were fed bad intel, that village was firebombed because your people said it was a terrorist hold out.” Ben snarled.

“And you were so distraught that you quit then and there,” Snoke grinned at Ben.

Rey’s eyes opened a look of shock and sadness, twisting a hot knife of regret through his soul. 

Looking at Rey, Ben answered, “It wasn’t that easy, and you know it.”

Snoke nodded to Billy, who wrapped his hands around Rey slender neck and started to apply pressure. Ben leaped to his feet, two of the knights that had been standing behind Ben grabbed him.

“Sit Kylo,” Snoke yelled at Ben, “Sit, or Billy will snap her pretty little neck!”

Rey wrapped her hands around Billy’s wrist, trying to pull them from her throat, “please,” she whispered. Her eyes wide with fear, trying to suck in a breath.

“ALRIGHT,” Ben yelled, “I’ll do what you want,” his voice high pleading. “Make him stop!”


	20. Chapter 20

Snoke raised his hand and Billy lessen his hold, kissing her cheek. Tears ran down her cheeks, Rey gasped for air. Billy pulled her tighter to his chest, “that’s a good girl,” he whispered in her ear. Rey felt sick to her stomach the urge to throw up burned in her throat. 

“I’m going to be sick,” she moaned.

Billy pushed her body back from his to look at her face; quickly, he stood up with Rey in his arms, walking to the back of the house. 

Ben stood up to follow, but Snoke grabbed his wrist, “She’s fine to sit down, we have much to discuss.”

One of the knights entered from the back of the house carrying a broadsword in a leather sheath, bowing he handed the sword to Snoke.   
“I have a job for you,” Snoke stared at Ben. “You do this job, and I’ll let the girl go.”

Ben stood looking at the back of the house, “What’s the job?”

“I want you to kill Skywalker,” Snoke replied with a sneer on his lips.

Ben turned to look at Snoke, “Skywalker?”

“Come, Kylo you have no love for the man, this should be easy. Pleasurable after everything he put you through.” Snoke replied with an amused tone. 

Ben shook his head, “there is no need to kill Skywalker; he isn’t with the agency any longer.”

Billy walked back with his arm around Rey’s waist, while she hung onto his neck, barely able to walk. Her eyes cast down, Ben watched them approach, an ache to reach out and touch her, tore at his heart. He was unable to protect her from Billy; this fact alone will haunt him forever. 

Snoke watched Ben, “It’s the girl or Skywalker; you can’t have them both.”

“She goes free, unharmed,” Ben turned to Snoke, “and he keeps his fucking hands off her.” Ben snarled at Billy.

“you will have 24 hours to bring Skywalkers head; no one will touch her in that time. A minute after the 24th hour and she is fair game to the Knights.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to find him, kill him and bring back his head in that amount of time?” Ben retorted, “I don’t have a clue where he is.”

“Our intel has him in a cabin in the next County, but we can’t get close enough.” Snoke stood holding out the sword to Ben. “But you can.”

Ben looked at the sword sheath in black leather and a red hilt. The last time he had seen the sword, it was buried in Snoke’s skull. The man that stood in front of him was a testament that evil was hard to kill; he planned on rectifying that problem.

He took the sword pulling the blade free of the sheath. The blade glowed, reflecting the sunlight from the window. The copper etched in the center of the sword gave it a reddish glow. 

Ben’s eyes rose to look Snoke in the eyes, “I agree to your terms.”

 

Hux followed the beacon attached to the falcon’s leg, Jango drove while Hux navigated, making sure they would not be detected. Hux pulled up the google maps for any houses or business in the area. The area was undeveloped save for a farmhouse. Google maps had a picture of the house that had been updated no less than a week ago. 

Hux inspected the map, “I think we can go off-road and be within a mile of the house without drawing attention.”

Jango looked for a good entry point; his jeep had off-road suspension, which allowed him to drive through the forest. 

Hux checked his watch, typing in a code google map updated a shot of the farmhouse. The satellite camera gave real-time shots of the house and surrounding area. Hux showed Jango the images, “We have the guards posted here and here,” Hux pointed out on an area map, “we take those guys out we can get you close enough to be able to sniper those in the house.”

Jango clicked his tongue behind his teeth, “I’ve got the thermal scope, I can snipe them from 100 yards, but I’d prefer to be as close as possible.”

“Solo should be in place; I just hope he has eyes on the girl, or this could be messy.” Hux sighed. 

Jango packed his sniper rifle with a suppressor and thermal scope. Hux had his Sig Sauer and hunting knife, holding the blade up to Jango, we must make a surprise entrance. 

Jango grinned and pulled his Ka-bar, “right behind you, brother.”

The perimeter guards were quickly dispatched, silently they crept up to the house. Jango was able to get within 40 yards. Millennium found Hux, sitting on his right arm the falcon devoured the dead mouse Hux fed him.   
“Once you are ready, I’ll let the bird fly. Once he’s landed on the railing, you start taking them out.” Hux spoke, looking back over his shoulder at Jango,” and for fuck, sake, don’t shoot my bird.”

Jango smiled, “no chicken for dinner got it.”

Ben held the sword catching the light; the high pitch squeal of the Falcon caught his attention. At that moment Ben stretched the sword out looking down the long blade, the sharp crack of glass he swung the blade across Snoke’s throat. The Knight standing behind Snoke fell dead at the same time Snoke fell back in his chair his head, plopped on the floor at his feet.

Billy’s eyes widen, throwing Rey to the floor so he could grab the gun at his hip. Another loud pop tore through the house, and another Knight fell. Ben slashed the Knight that was behind him, slicing his chest open. Rey’s cry jerked Ben’s attention to her. Quickly he grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her to himself. 

Gunfire rang out around him; Ben pulled her under him, protecting her with his body. Jango kicked in the front door his rifle slung on his back and his Walther handgun drawn pointed at Billy, who had his gun pointed at Ben’s head.

Ben pulled himself up on his knees off Rey, looking up she could see Billy had Ben in his sights. She crawled back away from the two men.

Hux entered the house; his weapon was drawn. Snoke and his Knights all laid dead. “Drop your weapon Billy everyone is dead, no need for you to join them as well.”

Billy shook his head, “Nah man, don’t think so. If I’m dying so is this fucker.” Billy pushed the barrel into Ben’s head.

Rey stood up watching Billy. “Please don’t” Rey softly spoke, her eyes pleading with Billy.

“No babe, not this time, you are supposed to be mine, and you fucked HIM!” He shouted at her. 

 

Billy stood with the gun pointed at Ben’s head a sadistic grin on his face. Rey smiled, taking a step closer, Billy shook his head, pressing the gun into Ben’s temple. Ben had his eyes close knowing he was at the end of the road, but that Rey would be safe. 

Billy stood watching Rey, her eyes never leaving his. She frowned bowing her head, shaking it as if she disagreed with something unspoken. 

“I was wrong.” Rey’s voice drifted softly across the room. 

Ben opened his eyes watching Rey take another step, “No,” he said before Billy drew back and cracked him across his temple with the side of the gun. 

Rey raised her head, her bottom lip worried between her teeth. Her eyes on Billy’s “I realized now that it’s you I want,” she breathed out slowly taking another step. “He isn’t strong like you; he couldn’t protect me as you have.” She gave him a gentle smile, never looking at Ben. 

Ben felt like his heart was being torn out. He could see Jango standing off to the side his gun aimed at Billy.

Rey reached out her hands up to Billy, “save me,” she whispered to him tears running down her cheeks.

Billy left the barrel pointed at Ben’s head, his other hand reaching out to take Rey’s hand. The moment her fingers touched his, she rushed into his grasp, sobbing she tucks her head into the crook of his neck. His hand wrapping around her slim waist.

“I got you, baby,” Billy kissed Rey’s cheek, his finger on the trigger. 

Rey kissed Billy’s throat, a moan escaping his lips, Rey ran her finger’s through his blonde hair, a soft kiss, and nip on this pulse point of his throat. 

Rey wrapped her leg around his pulling her thighs tight to his, Billy’s hand gripped her ass cheek. Rey pulled back to look Billy in his eyes, glancing over to see the pain in Ben’s eyes. 

Looking back at Billy, her eyes red with tears, her lips trembling, her eyes on Billy, she spoke with conviction, “I love you.” 

Rey kissed his throat; Billy kissed her bare shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his chest, clinging tightly to him. Her teeth sunk into the soft flesh of Billy’s throat, forcing her jaws to close, his flesh tearing threads of skin pulled between her teeth ripping his Carotid Artery. The deep red spray of blood covered her face, the look of pure rage clouded her hazel eyes. She ripped her head back, spitting the chunk of flesh out, to latch onto his throat once more.  
Billy dropped the gun trying to push Rey off him, her body intertwined with his. She pulled him down to the floor with her weight. Pushing the screaming man off her, she straddled his waist, her small fist pounding down on his chest and face. Billy twisted, trying to worm his way from Rey. 

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her from the dying man. She screamed as if her very soul was being ripped from her body. Ben sat back on the sofa, wrapping his arms around her, calling her name over and over till she stopped screaming. She turned and clung to Ben, sobbing into his chest. 

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Ben whispered in her ear. “It’s over, Sweetheart, it’s over.”


	21. Chapter 21

It felt so dreamlike to Rey; she barely remembered following Ben to the bathroom to wash Billy’s blood from her face and hands. Or Ben was finding toothpaste for her to rub her teeth with her finger. Ben had spoken with Hux and the other man, after which he led her to the black car, buckled her up and left the house of horrors behind. 

She vaguely remembered Ben reaching over and taking her hand while he drove. He asked her if she was alright. She recalled nodding, her mind going over the last twenty-four hours.

She killed him, Billy she ripped his throat out like a wild animal. The thought was on repeat in her head; she was now a killer. She hated even to kill a fly, but a living breathing human being she ripped his throat out with her teeth. She moved her jaw, the memory of his flesh between her teeth fresh and unforgiving — the taste of his coppery blood in her mouth. 

She could feel the tears running down her face, dripping off her chin, her head bent down, trying her best to keep it under control, to keep her composure. She felt herself start to tremble; she wrapped her arms around her chest.

It had started to get dark, Rey kept her head down, tears blurring her vision, she felt his hand on her jaw. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand, moments later looking up into his dead blue eyes, Billy sneers greeting her. Rey screamed, trying to push herself away from him. She gripped the handle of the car door, to pry it open. She pushed her weight against the door; it swung open at 75 mph, the seatbelt and Ben holding onto her arm, kept her inside the car. Ben slammed on the breaks pulling over to the side of the road.

Rey’s eyes wide with fear, screaming trying to crawl her way out of the car away from the hellish vision of Billy. Ben ran around the car, wrapping his arms around Rey, calling her name rocking her in his embrace. Ben held Rey till the ambulance arrived, she slipped from consciousness, while Ben rocked her gently trying to console Rey.

She woke in a sun-drenched hospital room; her limbs felt heavy; her mind still a little fuzzy. She moved her hand and felt fingers. Opening her eyes, she found him leaning against her bed, asleep half sitting in a chair. She ran her fingers through his silky dark lochs. Ben stirred, looking up, dark circles under his eyes. She smiled at him; he returned her smile.

She licked her lips, looking Ben over she knew that she had been here longer than a day.

“How long have I’ve been out?” she quietly asked him.

“A little less than 48 hours, you went into shock.” He took her hand in his, running his thumb over the back of her hand. 

“How are you feeling?” he stood peering down at her, his eyes dark with concern.

“I feel better,” she wrapped her fingers in his, 

“You’ve been through so much,” his fingers brushed her cheek.

Rey closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand, slowly she opened them to peer up to his dark brown eyes, a look of concern, of love, burned her soul. 

“Rey?” she heard his voice full of concern.

“I’m.” his voice shook slightly, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I’m sorry.” He glanced down at her, his eyes raw with emotion. “I should have protected you; I failed.”

Rey shook her head, “No, Ben, you didn’t fail me; you saved me.”

“I should have checked Billy out; I should have known he was Snokes son, I.” Rey put her fingers to his lips, silencing him, as she shook her head.

“No, you did everything you thought to do, don’t let them win like this Ben.” She took his face in her hands, “Don’t let them make you doubt yourself, I don’t doubt you. “I love you, Ben, it happened, we can’t change that, we can only move forward.”

Ben pulled her into his arms, “I love you, Rey.’ His head buried in the crook of her neck, he held her quietly repeating how much he loved her.

Rey glanced up at the sound of someone entering her room, a woman with dark hair and warm brown eyes; she looked to be in her late thirties’ early forties, Ben glanced up, kissing Rey on her forehead. He walked to the woman taking a moment to speak to her before turning to introduce her to Rey. 

“Rey, this is Jyn Erso she has worked as a counselor for many years with the FBI. I think it might benefit you to talk to her.” Ben walked over and took her hands in his, kissing the back of each of her hands. 

Rey sighed, “I,” she paused, looking between the two. “I’m just not ready, not yet.”

Jyn smiled, “it’s ok; you don’t have to do anything you are not ready to do Rey.” She handed Rey her card, “My cell and the office number is on that card, anytime you feel like you need to talk, call me.”

Rey smiled, “thank you.”

Jyn shook Ben’s hand; the two walked out the door. Ben spoke to her for a couple of minutes before returning to Rey. 

“She seems nice,” Rey gave Ben a weak smile.

“She is the best in the business, and you’ve been through so much. I want what the best for you Sweetheart is.” Ben replied, watching Rey’s expression. 

Rey took his hands and held them to her face, tears welled up in her eyes, “I just want to go home with you, Ben.”

Ben nodded, “ok Sweetheart,” he kissed her before heading out to talk to the doctor about her release.

Rey agreed to stay with Ben until both felt comfortable being apart. Days past which turned into weeks since the attack. They slept in the same bed, but have not been intimate, Rey felt guilty laying next to Ben but too afraid to touch him. Ben willing to give Rey as much time as she needs, he is ready to wait for her to initiate her desires.


	22. Chapter 22

Life fell into a routine; they slept, ate, watched tv, or went grocery shopping. Rey loved the small mundane activities of their lives together. It felt honest to her; his smile made her weak in the knees. She started to feel the need to move to get back to life before Billy before her world was turned upside down. Leaving her to feel raw and exposed, her only shelter through it was has been Ben. 

Rey encouraged Ben to go back to work; she wanted to get a chance to rely on herself. She hated feeling helpless, she had called her boss to let her know she could come in for a shift if she still had a job. Her boss was happy to have Rey back and put her on the schedule to work. 

The day finally came when both decided to go back to work, the morning found them both a nervous wreck. Rey felt on edge, Ben didn’t help with his own nervousness, checking the new phone he had bought her at least five times, he made sure it was charged, his number was programmed in it, along with Hux’s phone number. About the fifth time Ben looked at her phone Rey laughed and snatched it out of his hand. 

“Ben, I swear to God, nothing has changed in the last fifteen minutes.” She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. “It will be alright, I’ll be alright” She flashed him a brilliant smile. 

Ben sighed and smiled, “I know I know, I love you.” He pulled her off her feet to deepen the kiss. “What did I do to get so lucky?” he asked nuzzling her hair. “My ray of sunshine.”

Rey laughed, “same question I’ve been asking myself.”

Ben sat in the car, his arm over the back of her seat, his fingers carding through her soft lochs, both sighed, Ben open his mouth to speak just to close it, unsure what he wanted to say. He wanted to encourage her, to tell her it’s alright, there is nothing to worry about, but he couldn’t bring himself to say those things, without absolute certainty that he can ensure the truth behind his words.

“I love you, I’ll be back to pick you up later,” he opted for the sure bet. 

Rey smiled, “It’s going to be alright Ben,” she leaned over and kissed him. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Without a moment of hesitation Rey slipped out of the car, turned for a moment to throw Ben a kiss and headed to her office to start working again.

That night he picked her up, crushing her in his hug. Relief that his love was safe in his arms once more. Rey smiled and laughed feeling like her old self. They decided to pick up a pizza and head home to talk about their day. 

Time moved forward without any incidents, Rey went back to school as well. She started a new semester, she found herself in Dr. Windu’s humanities class, a charismatic professor with a drive to push his students to greater success and encourage group interactions. 

Rey was a loner by nature, she preferred to study and work alone. She didn’t mind a group effort but tried to stay away from smaller more intimate groups. She had her small group of friends Rose, Paige, Finn and of course Ben. Rey was pleasant enough but didn’t go out of her way to be friendly. She started to notice one guy Jacob, a twenty-something who had wormed his way into each group with Rey.

She did her best to stay away from him, she didn’t engage in conversation with him. She was never rude, she thought about telling him she had a boyfriend but feared that he might not really be interested in her that way and would end up being embarrassed. If the question came up she would be quick to enlighten him, but it never did. 

Rey watched him, he seemed sweet and friendly to everyone, soon she realized that another girl was always in her group as well. Rey decided that if he was following anyone, it would likely to be the busty blonde with a sweet giggle. 

Rey started to relax and enjoy the class and different group activities. She was able to get back into the swing of college life. Classes were going well, work was a breeze, life was good. 

Rey had just finished cleaning her last class, pushing her cart to the maintenance room, she had just opened the door to push the cart in, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rey screamed turning quickly to find a startled Jacob.

“Omg, I’m so sorry Rey, I thought you heard me.” He blushed and apologize profusely.

Rey’s hand covered her heart, pounding in her chest, they both laughed. “It’s ok, sorry didn’t hear you.” She smiled back at him. 

Jacob stepped closer, “I was wondering if you’d like to grab a bite to eat?” he asked smiling at Rey.

Rey backed up a step into the door,” Oh, um sorry, but my boyfriend picks me up after work.” 

Jacob’s eyebrows furrowed, “you never mentioned a boyfriend.”

“It never came up,” Rey responded a little defensively.  
Jacob smirked moving closer, crowding Rey, “are you sure you have a boyfriend, I just want to get to know you better,” he raised his hand to brush a curl behind her ear. “I think we could be good together.”

“I... I have a boyfriend,” Rey stumbled over her words, her heart pounding hard in her chest, the need to get away from Jacob choked her. 

Jacob frowned, “Rey,” he went to say more when Rey pushed him away, she took off running as fast as she could. She ran into the women’s bathroom locking the door, tears flooded her eyes. Her hands shaking, she pulled out her phone, barely able to see the screen she found Ben’s number. 

His phone rang in his pocket, quickly Ben pulled it out checking the screen for the caller. Rey’s picture flashed across the screen, a feeling of déjà vu struck. 

“Rey? Is everything ok?” he quickly answered the phone. 

“Ben,” she whispered between sobs, “I need you please,”

“What’s wrong, where are you?” Ben focused, doing his best not to give into panic.

“I’m locked in the women’s bathroom on the second west wing floor. Please,” her voice shook, “please come get me.”

“I’m on my way.” He replied, grabbing his keys, as he ran for his car. “stay on the phone with me, Sweetheart.”

The tears started to dry up, her sobs turned into soft breathing. She sat with her back to the door, listening to Ben talk. She could hear the car’s engine roar, Ben made sure she stayed put, she assured him that no one could get into the bathroom with her. After about fifteen minutes Ben was at the bathroom door. 

Rey opened the door falling into his arms, “I’m sorry, I just panicked.” She started crying again seeing the worried look in his eyes. 

Ben walked her to his car, his arm around her shoulder, he didn’t want to question her till she was safe. Once in the car, Rey opened about the classmate, how she thought he was interested in another girl but cornered her outside the maintenance room. How he questioned her and kept getting closer till she panicked and ran to hide in the bathroom. 

Rey didn’t want Ben to talk with Jacob, she was sure it was a misunderstanding, she didn’t want to go back to the class. The thought of returning cause Rey to become sick to her stomach. She agreed to call Jyn, after talking with the college counselor and president. After everything Rey had been through it was agreed that Rey could take a break till the next semester. Rey was sad to let her job go but felt it best to allow another deserving student the chance to work and reap the benefits of the job. 

Rey stressed over continuing her classes, if she lost her scholarship she would be forced to move back to Britain. She talked to Jyn about her concerns, she didn’t want to worry Ben with her troubles. Rey would wake screaming in the middle of the night with nightmares, her appetite decreased to the point its worried Ben. 

Rey sat one morning at the table, a bowl of oatmeal barely touched in front of her. She stirred the food, lost in thought. 

“Rey,” Ben called her name.

She continued to stir the oatmeal, looking at nothing.

Ben moved to her side, taking the seat next to her, “what are you thinking?” he asked brushing her hair behind her ear.

“I don’t know what to do,” she quietly replied.

“I have to go back to school,” she sighs, her bottom lip trembled, “I’m scared to go back, but if I don’t, I’ll lose my scholarship and be sent back to England.”

Ben cradled her face in the palms of his hands, “I’ll never let that happen Sweetheart.” His eyes searching hers, a look of love and devotion in his dark eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her tightly to him as she broke down in tears. 

“It’s alright Sweetheart, you are not alone.” He whispered.

Rey laid softly snoring her head resting on Ben’s bicep, her back pressed against his chest. He knew he couldn’t leave her alone like this, he wouldn’t be able to focus on his job either. Ben came to a decision to retire from the FBI, he couldn’t stand by and watch Rey fall into the void of despair. 

Ben woke up, a new purpose in mind, he decided that he needed to train Rey into a fighter. She had the spirit of a fighter, the heart of a fighter, now she needed the skills of a fighter.

Rey had showered and now sat at the table a hot cup of tea in hand. She sat silent lost in thought, a common occurrence of late for her. Ben place a plate of waffles with pecans and maple syrup in front of Rey, before setting his down as well. Rey glanced up giving Ben a sad little smile. 

Ben taking a sip of his coffee, “I’ve been thinking, we both could use a break from this place.”

Rey looked up at Ben, a wary look in her eyes. “a break?” she repeated him in a soft breath.

Ben nod, “I want to take you up to my family’s cabin, I want to train you.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, “train me?” she looked confused, “train me to do what?”

“I want to train you in self-defense, how to handle a firearm and how to fight with a knife.” Ben took a big bite of waffle, keeping his eyes on Rey. 

Rey sat quiet thinking what Ben was offering her. 

“I’d like to teach you how to defend yourself, I want to give you the skills how to extricate yourself from a threatening situation without force. I want to build your hand-eye coordination and balance. As much as I’d love to always be by your side, we both know that’s not possible. And I think it would do a lot for you, to give you confidence.” Ben spoke, wishing he could take all her worries away. 

Rey nodded, “I would like that, I’m so sick of feeling out of control.” Her bottom lip trembled, her frustration and fear evident in her voice. 

Ben moved to take Rey in to his arms, “I’ve got you Sweetheart.”

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, “I know,” she whispered. Rey sighed the feeling of safety in Ben’s arms help calm her racing heart. 

“We can leave today if you like?” He spoke running his large hand up and down her back. 

Rey pulled back to look at Ben, “what about your job?”

Ben smiled, “it’s been taken care of, we can pack after breakfast and head out. I think a change of scenery will do us both a world of good.” 

“Ok,” she smiled back, Ben let her back in her chair to finish breakfast.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all that stuck with the story, I appreciated both the kudos and the comments. I hope you enjoy the last chapter as well!!

The sun shone brightly through the trees; it had taken Ben a little over two hours to drive to the cabin, his family owned in the Catskill Mountains. It was a beautiful log cabin with locally hued logs, it had a large living and kitchen combined space, with two bedrooms and a large bath.

Ben unloaded the luggage, while Rey inspected the cabin for what they would need to buy at the local grocery store. Rey was already feeling lighter, the pressure of the city all but forgotten. She had never been on vacation, and this felt like what she needed the most, time away from everything. She was glad that she had Ben to share this get away with. 

They drove back into the small town of Hobart; she loved the small-town feel. Ben led her to a local grocery store; it had felt like forever since she laughed and enjoyed the simplest things in life. Ben pointed out some of the small shops. One that stood out to her was Adam’s book shop. Reading had been an escape for Rey as a child. She hoped to find a couple of treasures in the small shop, something that would help chase her blues away. 

That night Rey helped Ben cook dinner, once dinner was over and the dishes washed, Rey and Ben found themselves outside laying in a field of long grass staring at the bright stars in the nighttime sky.

“It’s so beautiful here; I don’t ever remember seeing the stars so clearly,” Rey spoke in awe of the night sky.

Ben smiled, “I remember being a boy laying here for hours staring at the night sky. I used to daydream about living on board a space ship, going on adventures.” His deep laugh sounded magical to Rey. 

Rey giggled, her dashing Ben as a space explorer. “I bet you were adorable,” she rolled over on her side to look at Ben in the moonlight. His pale skin seemed to glow; she sighed, running her fingers over his chest. 

He turned and smiled at Rey, “you are beautiful in the moonlight.”

Rey pushed up on her elbow, she ran her fingertips over his full lips, smiling down at him. The urge to capture his mouth too tempting to resist, she leaned down and softly kissed his lips. Ben turned his body to face Rey, leaning into her, deepening their kiss. Rey ran her tongue over the seem of his mouth, his tongue curled around hers.

She moaned deepening his kiss; Ben pushed her to her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. He positioned his knees between her legs, making her spread her legs to him. She wrapped her ankles around the small of his back. Ben pushed his hard length against her core; a moan escaped her lips.

Ben groaned, “Oh God Rey, you feel so good.”

Rey bit his bottom lip playfully tugging on it. Ben slowly grind between Rey’s thighs. 

“I need you, Ben,” she gave him a sensual kiss, chewing on his earlobe. 

Ben sat back on the balls of his feet, pulling his t-shirt off, in the bright moonlight Ben’s eyes looked black, his pupils blown, he stopped for a moment looking down at Rey laid out under him, she looked like an angel.

“Are you sure Rey?” he asked, his voice soft but hopeful.

Rey smiled, “I need you, Ben, I want you more then you know.” She pulled him down again for a deep kiss. 

His hands slid under her shirt, pushing the thin material over her breast, kissing the exposed skin. He stopped long enough to help Rey off with her shirt and bra. Ben groaned, “you are perfect.” He sat looking in awe, 

Ben took his time, tasting her skin, drawing a nipple into his mouth. Rey moaned, running her fingers through his hair. His hand rubbed her rib cage, slowly moving down her body, He peppered kisses across her sternum before taking the other nipple into his warm mouth. His fingers quickly worked the button of her jeans, slowly running a large hand over her clothed hip and legs. Her hips jerked as she felt his hand rub her over her jeans. 

“Oh God Ben, I need you to fuck me.” She pulled his jaw up to look into his eyes. “please.” She asked, pulling his lips to hers. 

Ben laid Rey on his shirt before stripping her of her jeans and panties. She laid bare before him; the warm night air surrounded them, the sound of crickets filled the air. 

“So, fucking beautiful,” he mutters, staring in awe at the beauty that laid before him. Rey sat up unbuttoning his pants; Ben smiled, she was impatient at this point, he helped her take the rest of his clothes off. 

Like two magnets drawn together, they became one body as Ben took her. Rey moaned as she stretched to accommodate his girth, it was a welcome fullness. She hitched her long legs around his hips, pulling his body closer. Ben groaned, her body tightly wrapped around him. Words are useless at this point; the only language either knows at this moment is the physical desire they feel for one another.

Rey bucked her hips into him; a silent pleads for him to move; his answer is a slow thrust. Ben smiled down at Rey, her eyes heavy-lidded, she pushed her head up to capture his lips. His tongue invaded her mouth, his body fulfilling her needs. His slow, meticulous thrust soon becomes a hard-fast pace pounding. Rey’s breath is a demanding whimper. His teeth grazed over the soft skin of her throat. Weeks of worry and fear fell away, her orgasm like a tight coil in Rey’s stomach snapped, a lustful cry filled the night air. Ben is a couple of thrust behind Rey before he is left breathless. His forehead pressed to hers, both peering into each other’s eyes.

“I love you,” She whispered. 

Ben smiled, “I know.”

Rey woke the next morning in a soft, warm bed, Ben’s broad back to her, she stifled a laugh pulling a long piece of grass from his dark hair. Her hand moved down her naked body, over her sex, a slight soreness reminded her of their lovemaking. Quietly she slipped out of bed, in dire need of a shower. Rey washed quickly as she stepped out of the shower. Ben walked in with a satisfied smile on his face. 

“Morning Beautiful.” He said, giving her a quick kiss.

“Morning Handsome.” Her smile broadened, “you wash up; I’ll fix us breakfast.”

Ben yawned, stretching his large arms pushing his palms flat to the ceiling, “you’re an Angel.” 

Rey smiled to herself, this felt like domestic bliss, cooking for the man she loved. She didn’t want to think about going back to the city, to school to her old life. Ben walked in washed, wearing just a pair of black sweat pants hung low on his hips. 

“Hey sexy,” Rey grinned holding out a cup of coffee to Ben. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing his lips to hers, “mmm, you taste so good.” 

Rey giggled, “you’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Solo.”

She squealed when Ben popped her on the ass, “eat up, Sweetheart, we have a long day ahead of us.”

Rey saluted Ben, “yes, Sir!” 

Both dressed comfortable in sweats and a tank top, Rey stood with her feet apart, her hands resting on her hips. 

Ben led her outside into the field they had made love in the night before. Rey couldn’t help thinking about the way his hands felt on her body from the previous night. 

“I want to work on ways you can recognize a dangerous situation, by looking for body language, and tone. By identifying situations and body language, you will distinguish danger earlier and react to it sooner. In most cases, your training will help you to escape dangerous situations without having to use your physical skill.” Ben walked around Rey, like a drill sergeant with a recruit explaining his plan for her training. 

Rey stood listening, nodding her head. Ben had her full attention. 

“After I know you can identify threats we will move to the physical aspects of your training, Krav Maga is about adaptability. Making use of any object for a weapon, it’s about proficiency, techniques that are efficient, decisive and effective in keeping you safe and alive,” His tone all business. 

The sound of a vehicle heading down their dirt road filled the open field, Ben smiled once the Jeep came into view. Rey stood watching it parked next to Ben’s car.  
Ben walked over, clasping the man’s hand, pulled into a quick hug, and a pat on the back. Rey smiled once she recognized the shorter man from the house. The thought of what happened hit her like a shot, her breath caught in her chest, her smile falter. She closed her eyes, willing the images to go away.   
Ben looked back to catch the look on her face. Before Rey could open her eyes, Ben’s hands were wrapped around her upper arms, “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” concern in his voice. 

Rey shook her head, “it’s nothing,” she whispered, “it’s silly.” She looked up to him, her brow pinched, her hazel eyes dark and sad.

“It’s not silly, and we,” Ben nodded towards Jango, “are going to make sure you no longer feel defenseless ever again.”

Jango gave them a moment for Rey to feel comfortable before introducing himself. “Jango, at your service,” he gave her a slight bow, she smiled at his accent. 

“New Zealand?” she asked.

Jango smile broadens, “got a good ear.” 

“I asked Jango to help us out, especially when figuring out who or what is a threat when you don’t know who a threat is.”

 

Rey nodded for hours; they ran through different scenarios. With each new attack, Rey started to see patterns, the way he held is the body or the tone of his voice before each new attack. The way Jango’s eyes would track her body was waiting for the moment to strike. Repeatedly they would work through the attacks, Jango and Ben taking turns explaining what she should be looking for, why they would attack at a certain point and time, and what predators watched for when looking for a target. 

Soon Rey was able to identify when Jango would attack; she was able to explain, why and what she should do at that point. By lunchtime Rey and Jango was exhausted, both fell to the ground breathless. Jango smiled over to Rey; I think you’ve got it. 

Ben grilled burgers, while Rey and Jango sat in lawn chairs, sipping their drinks.

“How did you meet Ben?” Rey sat, sipping her tea. 

“I was in the NZSOF, the New Zealand special forces, we were working in a joint coalition hunting terrorist in Afghanistan. Ben, Hux, and I ended up in the First Order, a shadow unit. We were assigned missions that neither country wanted the connection to if we were captured.” He took a long drink from his beer. 

Jango nodded to Ben, “He saved my life more than once. I owe him a lot.”

Rey watched Ben flip a burger, each time he looked up, she would give him a big smile. “he’s certainly the heroic type.” Rey laughed.

Jango nodded, “He doesn’t show it, but he went through a world of shit. After we got out of the First Order, I didn’t think he’d be able to live a normal life.” Jango looked back at Rey, “it’s hard to find happiness when you don’t feel like you deserve it. I can see you make him happy.”

Rey blushed, “He makes me happy as well.”

Ben brought the burgers over to the small table. The three of them sat eating and discussing Rey’s training, the points she nailed, and some she needed more work. After a couple of hours Jango announced he had to get back, he hugged Rey and wished her well, a handshake and promise to get together saw Jango off. 

“I like him,” Rey smiled, helping Ben take the last of the food into the cabin. 

“Jango is a good man.” He smiled back at Rey.

“So are you, Ben,” she replied, looking up at him. “sometimes I get the feeling you don’t know that.” She hugged his waist. 

 

Ben sighed, holding her tightly in his arms, “I want to be a better man, someone that deserves you.” He kissed the top of her head. 

“you do,” she whispered.

The next day Ben took Rey through the basic of how to stand, how to take a fall and how to make a fist or defensively hold her hands. He explained the technique and reason behind the stance and why it was important that she learned how to keep her center of gravity when fighting. 

Ben stood behind Rey, his foot tapping her knee, his hands on her hips helping her to stand with her body angled to give her opponent less body area to strike, once he is satisfied with her stance, he begins training her how to take a hit. 

Ben worked with her, how to break holds, using pressure points to render her opponent defenseless. 

By the end of the day, Rey is bruised and dead tired. 

Standing in the bathroom, Rey tried to raise her arms to pull her shirt off, her muscles cramped. Ben helped Rey to undress, he drew her a hot bath and let her soak. 

Rey’s eyes open when she felt Ben’s hands on her shoulders, the day had worn her out to the point of exhaustion. She had fallen asleep in the tub. Ben helped her out of the tub, dried her off, and helped her dress. 

“I’m not sure if I’m going to survive the training,” Rey laughed.

“You’re doing excellent; these are muscles you are not used to using it will take a little time to get used to it.” Ben kissed her on the forehead. 

“But now I need you to eat; I can give you a massage afterward.” Ben smiled, proud of his girl. 

“With all my bruises I’m not sure if that is a good idea,” Rey rubbed her shoulders and arms slowly feeling the ache in her flesh.

“I know how to make you feel better, trust me, babe.” He gave her a big smile setting the plate of food down in front of her. 

Rey smiled, “Ok.”

Ben massaged her aching body, his fingers brushed softly across her bare skin, slowly increasing the pressure, the pain slowly loosen her tight muscles giving her relief.   
Rey woke up the next morning her head tucked under Ben’s chin, safe and warm. She wanted to stay there and not move. 

His fingers moved over her back, “Morning, Sweetheart, ready to be a badass today?”

Rey sighed, “Yes, Sir.”

Ben laughed, “let us get this day going.” 

He stood in front of Rey, “today, you are going to learn how to use an opponent’s attack against them.”

“I need you to put most of your weight on your back leg, with your body slightly turned.” Ben adjusted Rey stance, “ok your front leg slightly bent, keeping your weight above your hips. Feet slightly parted.”

Ben stepped back to make sure Rey was in the proper position. 

“We will go in slow motion first; I will throw a punch. You are going to block the blow, step in wrap your arm under my arm, step in, and flip me.” Ben smiled, speaking like it would be the most natural thing she would ever do.

Rey raised an eyebrow, “how am I supposed to do that? You are huge!” she grinned at him, scrunching her nose.

Ben laughed, “You are going to use my momentum against me.”

“But first I want you to see how it works, so you are going to throw a fist at me, slowly at first.” Ben smiled at Rey. He could see the mischievous look in her eye. “Remember not to tuck your thumb in your fist; it’s a good way to break it. And throw it from your hip, not the shoulder, bend your knees.” Rey followed his instruction nodding adjusting and reading herself to punch Ben. 

“Now I want.” Ben had not finished speaking when Rey reached out to punch Ben as quickly as she could. Before she could blink, he blocked her fist, wrapped her up and flipped her so fast she was laying on the flat of her back, wide eye looking up at him with her mouth gaped open. 

Ben laughed, dropping down to his hands and knees, to kiss her. “Next time lets go slow.”

“Ok, I want you to watch, when you throw a punch, I am going to step in and raise both arms to deflect the blow, once I’m close enough I will slip my arm under your shoulder and pull you over my hip.” Ben worked through the steps, giving Rey step by step instruction.

Ben and Rey walked through the steps a few times before changing the position. Ben went slowly throwing a punch at Rey. Then he increased the speed of the punch till Rey was tossing Ben over her hip like a pro. 

That night Ben and Rey sported multiple bruises. Laying in the bed, Ben kissed each of Rey’s bruises.

“You are magnificent; each bruise is a testament of your strength and power,” he praised her.

Rey smiled, “I have an amazing teacher.”

Days turned into weeks, Rey became a fantastic fighter. The air started to take on a chill; the pair stood facing one another, a bow of respect from teacher to student. 

Without a word Ben attacked throwing a punch, Rey ducked, moving quickly away from the attack. Ben pursued tackling Rey to the ground. Rey grabbed his arm, twisting her hips, pulling his long arm between her legs, wrapping him up quickly twisting into an armbar, applying enough pressure for Ben to submit. 

Ben tapped Rey’s legs; she had passed each test he threw at her with flying colors. He grinned down at her, a look of pride on his face. 

“I’m pretty sure you could easily kick my ass now,” he kissed her whispering the compliment.

Rey laughed, “that’s me, a dangerous woman.”

“Yes, you are,” he replied, caging her in between his arms.

“There is just one last test,” he bent down and kissed her neck.

“mmm, and what would that be?” she asked in a lustful breath.

“If you are ready to be my wife,” Ben sat back, presenting her a diamond ring.

“That is if you’ll have me?” Ben smiled a look of nervous hope on his face. 

Rey felt breathless; she could feel the tears fill her eyes, nodding, “Yes,” she laughed,” Yes, Ben, I’ll have you.”

The End


End file.
